rosas y espinas
by luz gabriela
Summary: Rin luego de ser mordida por un youkai se vuelve niña otra vez, pero no solo es pequeña ¡sino que es una yokai! Sesshomaru la acoge nuevamente bajo su cuidado, ¿como se desarrollara esta historia? ¿volverá Rin a la normalidad?¿conseguirá descubrir los sentimientos de su amo?
1. Chapter 1

**capitulo 1**

Hoy por fin se iría del castillo del este después de tanto tiempo, ya no podía seguir así, ella siempre se encariñaba con sus hombres y el que fueran masacrados de esa manera ya no podía presenciarlo, entendía que estaban terminando una guerra youkai, pero ella ya no podía seguir. Volvería a su aldea donde Inuyasha, Kagome, Kaede, Sango, Miroku y los adorables niños de todos vivían una pacífica vida, ya había terminado su vida de aventuras era tiempo de volver a la realidad y hacer lo que toda humana debía, casarse, tener hijos y ser feliz, eso era lo que más anhelaba ahora, no creía poder amar a alguien que no fuera su señor Sesshomaru pero lo intentaría, ¡diablos que lo haría!

-Rino!- ah si Rino… o mejor dicho Rinomaru, que horrible nombre le había puesto su lord, sí, porque no había tenido la vida tranquila que su amo esperaba en la aldea… la verdad, luego de uno de sus múltiples viajes la habían atacado y lord Ryuunosuke del este la había encontrado, él la había cuidado quedado ella así en deuda con él por lo que le ofreció sus servicios en compensación, luego de verla deshacerse de un problema con el que había batallado por años, le ofreció un puesto en su ejército, el cual ella aceptó. Comida, un lugar para dormir y una vida cómoda, a cambio ella debía entrenar al ejercito del norte perteneciente a las tierras del este, fueron buenos tiempos, muchas batallas ganadas pocas perdidas, pero ella no podía ser general siendo mujer, no porque no se pudiese, la sociedad youkai era muy abierta y no discriminaban tanto como los humanos, sino que sí había un trato preferencial cuando se es hombre, todos ahí lo eran por lo que se habrían más fácil y la incluían en todo lo que hacían, lo cual ella sabía no sería así si se presentase como mujer. Así que por petición suya lord Ryuunosuke le permitió fingir ser hombre, este al decirle que se llamaba Rin no tuvo mejor idea que ponerle (Rin)o-maru, ¡Era horrible! pero no podía negarse, le debía la vida a ese hombre, solo esperaba que su esposa no le permitiese nombrar a sus hijos cuando decidiesen tenerlos.

-Oii Rino! ¿Viste a Haku? El idiota no está entrenando a sus hombres, y se aproxíma la batalla en la Montaña Jin ¿Estás seguro que tienes que irte tan pronto? ¿No puedes entrenarlo un poco? Temo por sus hombres… además ¿¡Qué haremos sin ti!? ¡Eres el maldito general del ejército, el mejor estratega del este! ¡Tú idiota nos dejas en el peor momento!-el hombre poseía un cabello azul eléctrico, ojos amarillos y un cuerpo musculoso además de ser muy alto.

-No te hagas la victima Jiro, estarán bien, además esta guerra no parece próxima a acabar y me arté, al lord no se le mueve un pelo cuando sus hombres mueren y tú sabes que eso no se lo perdono-sí, me iba por eso, en la última batalla todo mi escuadrón había muerto porque el lord no quiso escucharme y se apresuró, no se disculpó con nadie, solo dijo que reclutase más hombres, ¡como si fuese tan fácil entrenarlos! además te encariñas, se vuelven como tus hijos, y luego de perder 3 ejércitos ya no puedo seguir, yo trabajo sola o con grupos chicos y cada uno cuida de si, nunca antes tuve personas a mi cargo, la culpa es terrible aunque en realidad no sea mi culpa.

-Rinomaru… sabes que está bajo mucho estrés no le puedes pedir tanto.

-¡esos hombres tienen familias Jiro, no son herramientas! esas personas necesitan algún consuelo, ¡son su gente!

-ufff, eres tan sensible… con razón las mujeres te adoran, además de que eres guapo ¡eso es injusto! Tal vez debería dejarte una cicatriz en la cara como regalo de despedida, ajajaj ¡ven aquí!

-¡Ni se te ocurra! Además las mujeres aman los hombres con cicatrices, creen que son más interesantes, ¡Y yo ya no puedo más! Me asfixian ¡Cada vez que voy al pueblo se me tiran encima!

-¡Maldito cabrón! ¡Y te quejas! Eres de lo peor… con esa cara de niño inocente, y esa falsa apariencia salvaje, cuando eres tan delicado, no sé cómo es que te encuentran masculino ¡si pareces una mujer!

-hmp! Ya me lo han dicho muchas veces, tener un rostro tan ambiguo no es mi culpa, ser hermoso tampoco, ajjajaaj

-Dios eres insufrible.

-Bueno, ya me voy yo y mi sensualidad, ya no tendrás que preocuparte por no conseguir mujeres cuando estoy cerca, chaooo- y Salí corriendo.

-¡Maldito! ¡Ven acá! ¡Regresa que hare tu cara más interesante!

-ufff ya se fue eh? Es tan impredecible…-el hombre que hablaba y acababa de llegar, tenía el cabello corto en puntas de color oscuro y ojos de un verde bosque.

-¡Ren! Me asustaste, si tal como llego se fue…

-no llores.

-¿¡Quién llora maldito?! Es solo que 3 años es realmente muy poco.

-Es mucho para un humano, Rino es un espíritu libre, era de esperarse.

-tu siempre tan frio, ¿qué haremos ahora sin nuestra sombra nocturna?

-rezar por que los otros reinos no se enteren.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En otra parte se encontraba Rin caminando, sola recordaba su pasado…

-flashback-

El amo la había dejado en la aldea la visitaba con regularidad hasta que cumplió sus 13 años, luego no había vuelto ni él ni Yaken, ahora la joven Rin contaba con sus 16 años, a pesar de que le había dicho que lo esperaría en la aldea la verdad era otra, no es que no lo estuviese esperando… ella siempre lo esperaría, pero había decidido que no sería una carga, ella se entrenaría así le podría ser de utilidad a su lord, a sus 13 años ella había ido a un famoso monasterio y rogado que la entrenasen, solo un problema, era mujer y allí estaban prohibidas ya que eran una distracción para los estudiantes, estuvo sentada 3 días hasta que los monjes encargados del establecimiento al ver su tenacidad aceptaron, ellos le enseñaron a usar todo tipo de armas pero ella aun quería saber más, sentía que no era lo suficientemente fuerte, por lo que volvió a la aldea y pregunto si su amo había pasado por ella, le sorprendió saber que no había ido ya que ella había pasado 8 meses con los monjes aun así, decidió volver a viajar, fue a la montaña de Tibius un famoso dragón que se hallaba descansando ahí desde hace siglos, ella le pediría que la entrenase aunque él nunca había tenido discípulos y se rumoraba que mataba a todo aquel que osaba pisar su territorio, sin embargo Rin con 14 años de edad no tenía miedo, ella quería que él la entrenase para estar a la altura de su amo y que le permitiese acompañarla en sus viajes. Llego a la base de la montaña donde había un pueblo en el cual se reabasteció de provisiones, los pobladores le había dicho, casi rogado, que no fuera, que nadie podía atravesar el bosque, mucho menos llegar a la cima, que era suicidio, pero ella no los escucho y se adentró en la espesa niebla que cubría al bosque, le costó mucho llegar a la cima, había perdido la noción del tiempo pero al final había creado una estrategia para señalizar el camino y no seguir dando vueltas, cuando llegó pudo percibir un claro gigante, más parecido a una pradera, con pasto verde y árboles frutales de todo tipo rodeándolo, en el centro dormía el dragón más grande que había visto en su vida, el tamaño de un solo colmillo era toda ella, este la miraba con sus ojos amarillos y escamas rojas, era hermoso se dijo Rin, esta se tiró al piso y se postró ante la criatura, pidiéndole que la entrenase, el dragón estaba extrañado, ¿una humana había conseguido subir la montaña y le pedía que le entrenase? Nunca nadie le había pedido eso, ni siquiera sabía que quería que le enseñase, ¿qué le podría enseñar un dragón a un humano? No se detuvo a saberlo y con su cola la lanzo por los aires.

Rin caía por la montaña, era doloroso ,no paro de rodar hasta que llego a la base, sin embargo no se rindió y volvió a subir, el proceso se repetía una y otra vez, ella cada vez más herida ya no podía seguir subiendo la ladera, prácticamente se arrastraba, el dragón decidió escucharla esta vez, se estaba cansando, nunca había visto a alguien tan terco, ella le pidió que la hiciese más fuerte, y así paso otro año en el que ambos se encariñaron mucho, él la veía casi como una hija, muy orgulloso de su discípula, había dormido por mucho tiempo en soledad, su compañía hacia sus días más entretenidos, pero llego el día en que ya no tenía nada más que enseñarle y Rin debía partir, debía volver y asegurarse si su amo había ido a visitarla, pero al llegar la decepción la golpeó, él no se había aparecido, sin embargo ella decidió continuar y volvió a salir, conoció mucha gente y quiso educarse, de alguna manera las personas le tomaban mucho cariño, geishas le enseñaron el arte de seducción, la ceremonia del té y a mejorar su escritura (Kagome ya le había enseñado a leer y a escribir), además de a tocar la mayoría de los instrumentos y bailar, Rin tenia talento para la música. Viajeros le enseñaron matemáticas, algo de historia, economía, astronomía y muchas otras cosas, en los pueblos por los que pasaba iba por los curanderos para que la educasen en medicina, y así conoció muchas personas, tanto Lores, señores feudales, importantes guerreros, sacerdotisas y mucha gente destacada.

A los 16 ella residía en la aldea, había decidido esperar ahí por su lord, una tarde cuando ya anochecía él apareció, todo imponente, ella creía que nunca había visto ser más hermoso, no recordaba que podía ser tan guapo, se dio cuenta lo mucho que lo había extrañado y que lo amaba más de lo que creía, él se acercó a ella pero no le dio tiempo a preguntar nada, la beso con pasión, Rin nunca había besado a nadie pero intento seguirlo, nunca se había sentido tan dichosa, lo amaba y el parecía corresponderla, la tomo en brazos y la llevo a su cabaña que estaba un poco alejada del pueblo, en medio de un prado con flores, al entrar se sentó en el futón con ella a horcajadas, le beso el cuello y le empezó a desatar el obi, todo sin decir palabra, ella estaba nerviosa pero jamás le negaría nada, además lo que le hacía se sentía muy bien, una vez desnuda le beso el cuello y bajo hasta sus pechos, no eran grandes pero tampoco pequeños, lamio y beso el pezón derecho mientras que con una mano la tomaba de la espalda para que no se moviese y la otra masajeaba su pecho izquierdo, la tumbo en la cama y se quitó la armadura y la parte de arriba de sus prendas, Rin nunca lo había visto descubierto y le pareció hermoso, sus brazos y caderas poseían las mismas rayas moradas de su rostro, marcas que indicaban la noble sangre de su portador, había lujuria en sus ojos dorados, eran demasiados intensos, Rin no podía soportar su mirada estaba toda sonrojada y jadeante nunca ningún hombre la había visto desnuda, su amo se inclinó y ronroneo su nombre en su oído

-Riiin-para luego besarla y recostársele encima, acaricio su vientre con su mano bajando hasta llegar a su entrepierna, donde acaricio sus pliegues los cuales ya estaban húmedos de tanta excitación.

-grr tan mojada-dijo hundiendo uno de sus dedos en su cavidad, Rin gimió no podía moverse no sabía qué hacer, Sesshomaru se desesperó de que estuviera tan quieta.

-tócame-demando, Rin obediente le toco su pecho recorriendo sus marcas que parecían ser su punto débil, Sesshomaru gruñía cada vez que ella las tocaba pero en vez de asustarla eso la excitaba todavía más, el no dejaba de penetrarla con sus dedos primero uno luego otro, cuando quiso meter un tercero Rin soltó un quejido aún era muy estrecha, Sesshomaru no pudo soportar más, su olor le enloquecía, bajo olfateando el área entre sus piernas que clamaba por ser satisfecha, decidió torturarla un poco más por lo que lamio el interior de sus muslos y respiro fuerte sobre su intimidad enviando correntasos de placer en la columna de la joven para luego lamer de arriba abajo alcanzando su clítoris y tirando de el con sus colmillos. Rin gritaba del placer, sujetaba los blancos cabellos de él tironeando un poco para que continuase, él introdujo su húmeda y suave lengua penetrándola y trayéndola a su primer orgasmo, bebiendo sus jugos. Ella se sentía delirar, lo sintió sujetar su rostro y besarla con fiereza adentrándose en su cavidad y haciendo a sus lenguas batallar en una danza de pasión. Rin no sabía en qué momento él se había desnudado por completo pero en su entrada pudo sentir su palpitante hombría, curiosa miro hacia abajo y lo vio erguirse orgulloso, el miembro de Sesshomaru era gigante y se asustó un poco, era imposible que eso entrase en ella se dijo, él al ver su incertidumbre la volvió a besar.

-relájate-le dijo mientras se posicionaba en su entrada, rin intento hacer lo que él le dijo, el la penetro de golpe, ella no se lo esperaba y no pudo controlar el grito que salió de su garganta y las lágrimas que vinieron después. Sesshomaru se quedó quieto y lamio el rastro cristalino de su rostro, ella se sintió un poco reconfortada por esto, luego de haberse acostumbrado un poco a la intrusión en su intimidad intento moverse a lo que el interpreto el mensaje y empezó a penetrarla despacio, pero no pudo mantenerlo por mucho tiempo ya que su bestia interior le pedía mucho más y ya no podía controlarse. Rin empezó a sentir el placer embargarla, el levanto sus piernas y las coloco en sus hombros, Rin era muy flexible por lo que se sentía complacido, la penetraba con salvajismo pero a ella le encantaba, pronto ambos estaban llegando al clímax, él la mordió en el cuello cerca de su clavícula, ella sintió el dolor y la sangre deslizarse para luego sentir como algo espeso ingresaba en su cuerpo , veneno supuso, pero no podía pensar en apartarse, no le importaba morir ahí mismo entre sus brazos, unos segundos después percibió que esa sustancia le generaba gran placer, podía sentir que parte de la fuerza, el poder y la perspicacia de su amo se adentraba en ella, se sentía tan bien que no pudo evitar venirse arrastrando a Sesshomaru consigo, él también se sentía bien, al morderla sentía como su veneno se descargaba en ella, sentía alivio como si hubiese estado en tensión por mucho tiempo y esta por fin lo abandonase, sintió las paredes de Rin contraerse, no pudo más y se corrió dentro de ella, su semen llenándola, ella se sentía tan llena era demasiado, él salió de ella y soltó su cuello al mismo tiempo, ella podía sentir algo espeso escurriéndose de su cavidad y a él que le lamia el cuello como un cachorrito mandando ramalazos de placer a su vientre, finalmente sus parpados se sintieron pesados y se quedó dormida.

A la mañana siguiente lo encontró fuera de su cabaña a la sombra de un árbol que había ahí.

-Rin, como te sientes-le dijo el youkai, Rin se sorprendió.

-huh? Bien, señor Sesshomaru me siento muy bien, un poco adolorida pero supongo que es normal-le contesto un poco avergonzada.

-bien- dijo él y se levantó.

-¡amo! ¿Ya se tiene que ir? ¿No puede quedarse?

-volveré- y sin más partió.

-hai, lo estaré esperando- le grito Rin agitando su mano en el aire, ella sabía que no podía esperar palabras de amor de su parte pero el que la hubiese tomado ya era algo, ella se hallaba muy feliz puesto que nunca pensó que pudiese atraerle a su amo.

Como lo había prometido el volvió después de 1 semana, ella sorprendida y feliz se sentaba a su lado mientras lo abrazaba y le conto todo lo que había hecho en el día, luego él se iba, esa rutina se repitió por un mes, ella cada vez era menos efusiva porque se dio cuenta que probablemente él se había arrepentido y solo iba a asegurarse de que esa noche no hubiese traído consecuencias, como un hanyou, pensó ella, luego de 2 meses el no volvió, ahora a sus 27 años ella podía recordar perfectamente esa noche y a pesar de todo ella no se arrepentía porque ella lo amaba y le había entregado su primera vez a él, jamás podría arrepentirse, luego de que el no volviera Inuyasha le dijo que él la había marcado pero no le dijo nada más, ella no sabía que significaba pero la media luna en su cuello nunca se desvaneció, ella sabía que portaba el aroma de Sesshomaru por lo que fue a visitar a una bruja para que le ayudase a ocultar su aroma, lo consiguió, la bruja le dio un collar a cambio de una flor con misteriosos poderes que le costó mucho conseguir, no sabía que le había hecho su amo pero desde esa noche ella no había vuelto a enfermar ni envejecer, sí que había crecido pero hasta los 20, su apariencia no había cambiado desde ese entonces, ella por supuesto siguió con sus aventuras, algo le decía que su amo no volvería y ella tenía la esperanza de volverlo a ver en sus viajes.

-fin flashback-

Ahora no creía que la reconociese si la veía, en ese entonces ella llevaba su cabello ébano a la cadera, rebelde, vestía las yukatas que él le regalaba, ahora portaba una peluca que la dejaba de un castaño oscuro, el flequillo desigual y en su oreja izquierda un aro colgante con un diamante y hecho de oro, portaba ropas masculinas, una hakama negra, haori color morado claro con hojas de arce negras en las mangas, por debajo un top sin mangas cuello alto estilo ninja que cubría la marca de su cuello y guantes sin dedos (como los del traje de exterminadora de sango), llevaba botas de estilo occidental y su cabello en una cola de caballo le llegaba por debajo de la cola.

(reino del este)referencias

*ryuunosuke: lord del este

*haku: nuevo general del norte.

*jiro: general del sur.

*rin (rinomaru): antigua general del norte, actual general del ejército.

*ren: general del este.

*dai: general del oeste.

*tomoe: ayudante, mano derecha del lord (onda yaken)


	2. Chapter 2

holaa aca va el cap 2 no creo que valla a publicar muy seguido pero lo intentare,espero que les guste y acepto reviews con criticas y opiniones, saludos.

Capítulo 2: comienzo

Había estado viajando por una semana ya, ese día era realmente frio y el camino estaba cubierto por niebla, apenas si podía verse nada, estaba en el límite con las tierras del oeste cerca de ahí se hallaba el primer poblado pasando esas tierras, esperaba poder salir de la niebla pronto , era una medida de protección de ese lugar ella lo sabía, como sabia también que muchos youkais se ocultaban en ella. Apresuro el paso, de la nada pudo oír un ruido detrás suyo, parecían pasos y sonaban pesados, se apartó un poco del camino esperando que no la hubiese notado y se ocultó en el follaje del bosque que la rodeaba, los pasos cambiaron de dirección, ahora se acercaban a ella.

Por supuesto, pensó, ¿desde cuándo yo tengo suerte? parece que nací para ser secuestrada se decía con frustración, así que decidió correr ¿de que valía seguir escondida? El monstruo rio parecía la vos de un hombre pero más grotesca.

-¿A dónde vas preciosa?

-¡Lejos de ti, cara de lagartija!

-¿Te crees muy graciosa? ya veremos si ríes cuando te coma.

Rin seguía corriendo, esa niebla era una desventaja no podía pelear ahí, perdería, solo podía rezar por salir de la niebla y gritar por ayuda, sintió como algo envolvía su pie y la hacía caer, volteo, era la lengua de ese ser que la había alcanzado, se le lanzo encima, iba a morderle el cuello pero ella se protegió con su brazo, el ser la mordió ahí, rápidamente saco la daga que ocultaba en su manga y la clavo en el corazón del desprevenido demonio, se lo sacó de encima y se arrastró a un lado, cuando de golpe empezó a sentir su vista tornarse borrosa y el mundo se volvió negro a medida que su conciencia se alejaba.

Despertó, sentía como algo pesado la cubría, podía ver cabello dorado y la tela de un ostentoso kimono, se sentó, tiro con una de sus manos el cabello y le dolió, eso la hiso darse cuenta que el mismo era suyo, miro sus manos, eran diminutas casi como las de una niña, se tocó la cara, también era pequeña, se incorporó asustada, el kimono le quedaba enorme y el bosque a su alrededor se veía inmenso, ¡se había achicado! ¿Cómo había pasado eso?, de repente los sonidos que la rodeaban llegaron a ella con mucha más fuerza, podía escuchar cosas que nunca había escuchado, y todo se veía más brillante y hermoso, podía oler cosas nuevas también, se tocó la cabeza y pudo notar orejas en ellas, instantáneamente pensó en Inuyasha y grito. ¿Se había transformado en un hanyou? ¿Cómo diablos? ¿Estaba soñando? Si, seguro eso era, intento dar un paso y tropezó con la ropa cayendo al piso.

-Eso realmente dolió, no puede ser un sueño- dijo en vos alta sin pensar, su vos se oía rara, un poco aguda, justo como la tenía cuando niña, gateo alejándose de sus antiguas pertenencias, estaba desnuda y ninguna de esas prendas le andaban, decidió ponerse el kimono ya que era muy caro para dejarlo ahí tirado y había sido un regalo de parte de lady Haruka, la esposa del lord del este, se amarro el obi de forma rudimentaria solo para que no se le cayese la prenda y justo cuando terminaba oyó un ruido cerca suyo, recordó el grito y supuso que algún monstruo la había escuchado, debía correr, no podía enfrentarlo con un cuerpo que no manejaba, se sentía súper torpe, apenas si podía correr sin caerse, salió de la niebla y el camino seguía por campo abierto, podía ver siluetas más adelante, sin pensar demasiado corrió en esa dirección, estaba cerca cuando vio salir de entre la niebla a su perseguidor, era enorme o al menos eso le pareció con su nueva altura, pudo sentir su cola erizarse, ¿un segundo cola? Pudo sentir algo peludo rosar sus piernas, levantaba un poco los metros de kimono que la seguían, por voltearse no vio una piedra en el suelo y cayó estrepitosamente a uno pocos metros de los viajeros, el monstruo de un salto se lanzó sobre ella que no pudo hacer otra cosa más que gritar.

Sesshomaru había estado escuchando a alguien acercarse corriendo hacia ellos, no tenía aroma era sumamente extraño, decidió parar y esperar a que la criatura los alcanzase, luego sintió otro ser acercarse rápidamente, sus pasos más pesados, un youkai se dijo, cuando sintió un grito se voltio y pudo observar una cachorra de cabello rubio y preciosos ojos color azul cielo con lágrimas en sus ojos, aparentaba unos 4 años pero podría equivocarse, después de todo era una youkai y estos crecían más lento que los humanos, vio al monstruo abalanzarse sobre la niña, le recordó a Rin y como no pudo salvarla de los lobos, asique con su látigo venenoso golpeo al monstruo lanzándolo lejos de la ella, se acercó caminando apaciblemente como si nada pasara, podía sentir las miradas sorprendidas de sus acompañantes observándolo inquisidoramente, a lo cual ignoro por completo poniéndose delante de la cachorra, llevaba un kimono que le quedaba gigante, lo habrá robado pensó, o tal vez pertenecía a su madre, pero dejo de pensar en ello inmediatamente al sentir a la bestia incorporarse y gruñirle, con su látigo lo corto a la mitad mirándolo con indiferencia como si no fuese la gran cosa, se voltio y miro a la niña, pensaba intimidarla e irse, pero paro en el acto cuando vio sus grandes ojos mirarlo con sorpresa y admiración, luego sonrió, de la misma manera que rin siempre le había sonreído, bueno como lo hacía cuando era niña, su corazón empezó a palpitar con fuerza, cuando bajo su mirada pudo ver su marca en el cuello de la pequeña, la marca que le indicaba que era su compañera, no había otra igual en el mundo.

-Rin- le dijo-ella lo miraba con los ojos desorbitados, no entendiendo como la había reconocido.

-hum, gracias por salvarme señor, bueno creo que me voy yendo...-dijo dándose palmaditas en las rodillas cubiertas, intentando sacarse el polvo de la falda.

Sesshomaru creyó que era una acción graciosa ya que su kimono había estado arrastrándose por un camino de tierra debido a su tamaño y no había parte que no estuviese sucio, la tomo en brazos y empezó a caminar.

Rin lo miraba como si acabase de ver caer un unicornio del cielo, su cara de sorpresa no podía describirse, su amo la estaba cargando en un brazo, ¿tan pequeña era? bueno él era enorme le llegaba por encima de la rodilla parada, nunca lo había visto tannnn alto ni siquiera de niña, además que él nunca la cargaba a menos que fuese necesario, quiso quejarse pero la vos no le salía.

-quuuoquuehaaaecebuuoo- balbuceó.

-pfff jajajajaj- vio a un hombre al lado de su amo sujetarse el estómago de la risa, tenía el cabello marrón atado en una cola de caballo y los ojos verdes, solo en ese momento se percató que su señor iba acompañado, asustada se agarró al kimono de su amo y se encogió un poco, también estaba avergonzada, no tenía idea de cuál era su aspecto, solo sabía que su cabello ahora rubio estaba del mismo tamaño que cuando era adulta, lo que antes era cabello corte princesa, lacio y prolijo, que le llegaba por debajo de las rodillas, ahora con su nuevo tamaño era larguísimo y se lo pisaba.

Al lado del hombre vio a el señor Yaken, a Ah-Un y a otro hombre muy parecido a su amo, aunque también le recordó al señor Inuyasha, lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, de algún lado le sonaba.

-ahhhhh-dijo de golpe-se parece al seños Inutaisho-el hombre le sonrió.

-así que me conoces, me alaga no creí que fuese tan famoso y menos con personas de tu edad.

-la cara de Rin era un poema, se puso pálida de golpe y grito-¡un fantasma! señor Sesshomaru sálveme!

-rin, silencio- dijo este de forma cortante, la niña estaba muy cerca de sus sensibles oídos.

-Hai sesshomaru-sama- contesto Rin asiendo saludo militar y poniéndose recta, como acatando una orden de un superior.

-oi que no soy un fantasma-dijo el ahora ignorado youkai de cabellera blanca.

-¿entonces porque está aquí? ¿Que no estaba muerto?-le contesto la niña inquisidoramente.

El hombre que antes se reía lo miro y le dijo con tono burlón.

–si Inutaisho ¿qué haces aquí? ¿por qué no estás muerto?- le replico con cara de satisfacción

-agg tú lo sabes, cuando alguien tan fuerte y poderoso como yo muere y pasa un tiempo en el que ya no puede interferir para cambiar aspectos de su vida pasada, se le permite volver, ¡así que aquí estoy!¡resucite!

-ja pero Sesshomaru te superó, ahora él es más fuerte.

Yaken cortando con la conversación y asociando todo algo tarde pregunto.

-¿Rin eres tú?-el sapo estaba tan impactado que no podía pensar en un solo insulto.

-¡señor Yaken no lo vi! Jeje es que es tan bajito.

-¡cállate mocosa, que estas de mi tamaño!-ahí le volvió la inspiración.

-¡no lo diga! Jum, no sé qué paso ¡pero me hare alta de vuelta y usted continuara bajo!-grito indignada.

-no, no creo que ese sea el problema-respondió el sapo con una gotita en la cabeza estilo anime, era obvio que se había acortado en edad, no en tamaño.

Sesshomaru empezó a caminar sin decirle nada a nadie llevándose a Rin con él, los otros se apuraron para seguirle el paso.

-Sesshomaru-sama ¿a dónde me lleva?

-a palacio-contesto secamente, el resto estaba muy sorprendido con su comportamiento, ¡estaba cargando a la niña, y le contestaba sus preguntas!, menos Yaken él ya estaba acostumbrado al trato preferencial de su amo con Rin.

-¿palacio? Guau señor Sesshomaru ¿y tiene flores?- no tenía idea de por qué preguntaba eso, estar con él era como volver a ser niña, porque aunque por fuera lo pareciera por dentro era una adulta y se suponía que pensaba como tal.

-hum-dijo Sesshomaru a lo que rin lo interpreto como un sí, le sonrió y se quedó callada, sabía que su amo apreciaba el silencio.

Volvía a estar con su amo por obra del destino y así comenzaba su viaje, aun le quedaba descubrir que le había pasado y como volvería a la normalidad, en todo esto pensaba mientras iba quedándose dormida en brazos de su gran amor.

*haruka:lady del este

*inutaisho:ex lord del oeste, padre de sesshomaru e inuyasha

*takano:general del ejercito de sesshomaru, amigo del padre de este (el que se rie en el cap)


	3. Chapter 3

¡Hola! Disculpen el retraso pero estaba llena de parciales y trabajos que entregar, en fin acá está el nuevo cap. Disculpen errores de ortografía lo hice apurada.

Gracias a las personas que lo leyeron y a mizuki218 y a AsahiDragneel77 por comenta :D

Cuando abrí los ojos nos acercábamos a un enorme castillo, estábamos volando, el amo me llevaba en brazos y yo seguía siendo pequeña.

-¿mocosa, ya despertaste? ¡ Niña perezosa!-pude oír la chillona vos de Yaken , me voltee para mirarlo, iba colgado de la estola de Sesshomaru-sama.

Solo lo mire y no le dije nada, la verdad no quería hablar, me sentía perdida e indefensa como antes de conocer al amo, recuerdos dolorosos se amontonaban en mi mente, sentía que había algo oculto ahí que quería salir, algo que no me gustaría.

Descendimos y el portón se abrió, una hilera de youkais abrían paso para darle la bienvenida al dueño del castillo, sentía miradas curiosas posadas en mí, me oculte en el cuello del amo Sesshomaru. Al llegar al final, me dejo en el suelo y se acercó a una youkai de cabellera verde y ojos violetas, era hermosa y no aparentaba de más de 30 años.

-Shiori, ella es Rin queda a tu cuidado ahora- dijo Sesshomaru sama

La mujer se veía sorprendida, me miro y me sonrió.

-sígueme pequeña- me dijo, yo baje la mirada y mirándome los pies la seguí, era muy alta para mi nueva estatura y no me gustaba. El amo se fue junto con los otros hombres que le seguían, me sonrieron al pasar a mi lado y desaparecieron por la puerta de entrada.

Una vez adentradas le youkai Shiori me hablo.

-¿sabes?, tienes el mismo nombre que la protegida del lord, claro que ella es humana, ¿como se conocieron el amo y tú?

-…-

-está bien, puedes hablarme no muerdo, lo prometo.- voltee mi mirada, creo que hizo una expresión triste por mi actitud, no lo sé.

-bueno, debes ser alguien importante para que el amo te traiga cargando así, él no es muy cariñoso, ¿sabes? Aunque los jóvenes príncipes lo adoran.- la mire con intriga en mis ojos. ella sonrió.

-oh ¿quieres saber quiénes son los jóvenes príncipes? Ellos son los cachorros del amo, seguro se llevaran muy bien.- ¡¿el amo tenía hijos?! Si era así estaba segura de que no querrían conocer a una amante de su padre, porque esa era la única forma que tenía en su cabeza de calificar lo que habían tenido, que tonta como no se le había ocurrido, era poco probable que el amo no tuviese esposa e hijos, si era un youkai con cientos de años, de seguro no estaba solo, que horror y ella siendo una carga ahí.

Caminaron por tantos pasillos que ya se había perdido, al final llegaron a uno con muy pocas habitaciones, allí había una que resaltaba, estaba hermosamente tallada en madera con la imagen de dos perros demonio y la luna menguante en las dos puertas de esa estancia.

-esa es la habitación del amo, esta es la tuya- me dijo Shiori señalando una puerta del mismo tamaño que la anterior pero con un patrón de flores y otro perro más pequeño durmiendo en una esquina del dibujo.

Era hermoso, no podía creer que esa era su habitación ¡y al lado de la del amo! Ella pensó que tendría una habitación de las que usan el servicio.

Entraron y la estancia era gigante, tenía un futon doble encima de una plataforma de madera que lo hacía estar a mas altura, con unos lujosos acolchados y cortinas, todo de distintos tonos de violeta, pudo ver en una esquina un biombo con diseño de pavos reales y flores, se veía muy fino, una cómoda con espejo, un cepillo y algunas horquillas, al lado una cajonera y un ropero gigante, una ventana gigante que iluminaba toda la estancia y una puerta que parecía ser un baño, ¡guau solo los reyes tenían baños en sus habitaciones!

-ahh los kimonos del ropero son muy grandes para ti, esta habitación estaba pensada para la protegida del amo después de todo, me sorprende que ordenase que la usases tú, pero bueno supongo que nunca la traerá, ah disculpa a veces me voy por las ramas y soy un poco suelta de lengua, te traeré kimonos de tu talla, aunque ahora ¿que veo que haces vestida así? Y ese cabello, necesitas un arreglo, llamare a alguien.-Y con eso se fue.

¿Esa habitación la habían hecho para ella? Parecía la de una princesa, ¿pero entonces porque nunca la había ido a buscar, si hasta había hecho un lugar para ella?

Se sentó en la cama y se dio cuenta que el futon no era normal, este era más grueso y acolchonado que el típico futon, ¡era muy cómodo! Sonrió y se acostó, muy, muy suave pensaba mientras rodaba por la cama. En un momento se quedó dormida.

Shiori volvió con 3 youkais que traían kimonos y utensilios para arreglar el cabello de la pequeña Rin, pero cuando la vieron esta estaba durmiendo.

Shiori se apresuró a prepararle el baño y les ordeno arreglar todo para alistarla cuando saliera de este, con el baño listo despertó a la niña que con pereza la siguió hasta el baño y se dejó hacer.

La youkai rápidamente la desnudo y la ayudo a meterse en la bañera, le lavó el cabello con esencias previamente preparadas y la ayudo a salir. La estaba secando cuando vislumbro las marcas de nacimiento de la pequeña, no era cualquier cachorra, era una princesa y de alta alcurnia, llevaba una luna menguante inversa a la del amo color azul que indicaba que era la heredera del norte, una luna nueva(como la de sailor moon) en la cadera, encima de la pelvis de color negro que la marcaba como heredera del sur, así como soles dorados en sus manos y las uñas de un color azul-violeta intenso, lo cual indicaba poder entre las hembras(mientras más oscuro mejor, sea del color que sea). Tal vez lord Satsuke y lady Sakura lores del norte y sur se la habían ofrecido al amo como esposa, miro su cuello y se llevó una mano a la boca con sorpresa, ¡el amo ya la había marcado como su hembra!¡y siendo esta aun una niña!

Rin la miro extrañada por la reacción de la mayor.

-oh nada, mi señora disculpe mi imprudencia.- ¿señora? Se dijo rin, ella no era ninguna señora ¿Por qué la trataba así?

La guiaron afuera donde la vistieron con un precioso kimono rosa con mariposas azules en las mangas, debajo llevaba un extraño kimono de tela traslucida celeste que se vislumbraba en las mangas y cuello en forma de volados, el obi era muy elaborado, pero liviano con patrones de distintos celestes y líneas doradas. Antes de eso le cortaron el cabello, su flequillo recto, el largo del resto del cabello hasta por debajo de las rodillas, creyeron que lo querría largo por como lo llevaba anteriormente, unos mechones por debajo de la barbilla, estilo princesa. Una vez terminado la peinaron y adornaron con un broche de flores.

-La cena estará lista en un momento, si es tan amable de seguirme.-Shiori le estaba hablando en un tono ceremonial y ella no pudo hacer más que mirarla extrañada.

-¿prefiere que la cargue?- y sin más la cargo sin esperar respuesta, una de las ayudantes le puso unos zori y las medias correspondiente y salieron por la puerta. Rin se imaginaba que así tratarían a las hijas de reyes, niñas ricas, y le desagrado, ella no era ninguna niña mucho menos una mimada.

Llegaron al comedor y dos youkais abrieron las puertas, allí se encontraba sentado ya en la punta de la mesa su amo, sin su usual armadura, al lado de este Yaken y al lado del sapo el padre del amo, Inutaishio, Shiori la bajo y le indico que tomase asiento al otro lado del amo, enfrente de Yaken.

Apenas se sentó llegaron muchos sirvientes con la comida, ella miro su plato, en él había una extraña carne azul en salsa.

Miro intrigada a su amo, el solo empezó a comer, Rin intento agarrar sus palillos, pero su cuerpo no le respondía bien y la mano le temblaba mucho, no podía agarrar nada, frustrada dejo los platillos y se dedico a tomar lo que sea que tuviese su taza, se le aguaron los ojos, se sentía frustrada ¡Odiaba ser tan torpe! Ni siquiera podía comer, era una inútil. Golpeo su cabeza con la mesa, y todos la miraron, decidió no levantar la vista, sentía demasiada vergüenza.

-Rin, come.

-no puedo amo-

Shiori la miro sorprendida ¡la niña si podía hablar! Y la había estado ignorando toda la tarde.

-Shiori, aliméntala.

-si amo- dijo la youkai acercándose, Rin se veía como a punto de llorar, Inutaisho y Takano, el cual estaba parado al lado de Shiori, la miraban con simpatía, ella no quería dirigir su mirada a nadie.

-¿puedo retirarme?- pregunto cabizbaja.

-grrr-su amo molesto se levantó y la cargo, Rin lo miraba sorprendida.

-lleven alimentos a mi cuarto.- dijo y se retiró con ella en brazos que miraba a todos sorprendida por el arrebato de su amo, todos los miraban igual de sorprendidos.

Una vez en los aposentos de su amo, él se sentó con ella en su regazo.

-¿amo que hace?-no pudo evitar preguntar.

-no te quedaras sin comer-le dijo sin expresión alguna, tal parece que se había calmado.

Dos sirvientes junto con Shiori trajeron varias bandejas con alimentos y las dejaron en frente de su amo.

La habitación era extraña, mucho más pequeña que la suya, tenía un escritorio, una biblioteca con muchos libros y pergaminos, una vitrina con las espadas del amo y un sillón que se veía muy cómodo, detrás de ellos unas puertas de paneles, supuso que allí tendría el amo su futon.

Los sirvientes se retiraron, Shiori pregunto si necesitaban algo más, el lord le dijo que se retirase y un vez solos el agarro los palillos, desmenuzó la carne y le ofreció un pedazo.

Rin se sonrojo, ¡su amo le estaba dando de comer! estaba gratamente sorprendida, jamás se lo imagino en una situación similar.

-abre la boca rin- le dijo impaciente a lo que ella actuó de inmediato. Y así pasaron la cena, un bocado el, uno ella, Rin estaba en el cielo, no podía evitar pensar que era un sueño.

Una vez terminados ella no quería separarse de él así que le pregunto tímidamente,

-¿amo puedo dormir con usted?¡prometo no molestar!-él la miro buscando una razón en sus ojos, pero ella no dijo nada más.

-bien.- ella no podía creer que el haya accedido.

-¡gracias amo! Él se levantó cargándola, abrió la puerta corrediza y la dejo que en futon al final de la habitación, esa estancia era aún más grande que la suya, ¡la habitación del amo se dividía en dos! ¡Era enorme!, pudo ver dos puertas, un gran ventanal, el futon el cual era más grande y grueso que el suyo, era mullido, digno de un rey. El desapareció por una de las puertas, cuando volvió estaba vestido con una yukata de dormir y traía un haori de manga corta que supuso era suyo se lo paso, le dijo que se cambie y desapareció por la otra puerta, ella rápidamente se lo puso y de ato la con la tela que él le había dejado, era un obi mucho más corto que los que el usaba normalmente, olfateo una manga, olía a su amo, ahora podía percibir su esencia y esta era exquisita, sentía que iba a explotar de felicidad, de pronto recordó que el amo tenia familia, y se preguntó dónde estarían, su esposa de seguro no estaría muy contenta con ella en los aposentos de su marido, Sesshomaru salió del cuarto que por lo que pudo ver era el baño y se acostó, al ver que ella no se movía, abrió las sabanas y le dijo que entrase, ella gateando se acercó y el la arropo junto al él, la abrazo y ella se acurruco en su pecho, el amo estaba raro pensó, era mucho más cariñoso con ella de lo que recordaba.

El internamente estaba extasiado, había extrañado a Rin a pesar de que no lo había querido admitir, y abrazar a su hembra sintiendo su aroma, el cual había cambiado, lo reconfortaba, le hacia darse cuenta de lo miserable que había sido sin ella, era un idiota, había querido alejarse, dejar de sentir lo que sentía, pero ahí con Rin a su lado se arrepentía de haberlo hecho, no sabía cómo había podido vivir sin su compañía, si el solo hecho de saber que estaba allí lo aliviaba, ahora podría protegerla, ya no sentiría incertidumbre y su aroma era más exquisito que antes, si bien ahora era una niña el buscaría una solución a ello, extrañaba su estimulante aroma a fertilidad, anhelaba repetir el encuentro de la última vez, últimamente pensaba mucho en ella, su madre no dejaba de reclamarle un nieto y él no le haría caso normalmente pero últimamente deseaba un heredero y su instinto le indicaba que tenía que ser con Rin, tenía que ser con su hembra, si bien al principio se había arrepentido de marcarla, ahora se sentía a gusto con su accionar, ya no le importaba que sus crías fuesen hanyous, lo había pensado mucho, y decidido había buscado a Rin para traerla a palacio, pero no la hallo por ningún lado, supuso que se habría casado con alguien más y eso lo enfureció, se recrimino el haberla dejado. Pero ahora estaba ahí a su lado, ya podía estar tranquilo, luego la cuestionaría sobre su paradero, sintió como Rin ya se había dormido por lo que decidió hacerlo el también.

*lady sakura: lady del sur

*lord satsuke: lord del norte

(se casaron y unieron sus tierras)

*shiori:ama de llaves del castillo del oeste( encargada)


	4. Chapter 4

Mil disculpas por la demora (me deje la notebook en mi casa y estaba de vacaciones en casa de mis padres en otra provincia -.- ¡pero ahora la recupere!)

Mil gracias por sus comentarios me hacen muy feliz y me impulsan a seguir escribiendo, me emociona mucho saber que hay gente de otros lados leyéndome kyaaa es muy emocionante! XD saludos desde argentina y ya los dejo leer bye!

P/D: como siempre perdón por la ortografía intento subirlos apenas los tengo y se me pasan errores que después los veo y me quiero hachar.

-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Shiori caminaba con una bandeja de alimentos dispuesta a levantar a su nueva señora, ¡quién lo diría la lady del oeste una niña! Era aún más impresionante que el amo la hubiese marcado, doblo por el pasillo entrando al ala real donde se encontraban las habitaciones de los señores del palacio, percibió que el aroma de Rin se encontraba en la habitación del amo, se detuvo en la puerta, no sabía que hacer no sería prudente entrar en los aposentos del lord, si bien ella junto con Takano eran los únicos que tenían permitido la entrada, ella sabía que los machos inuyoukais eran realmente territoriales con sus hembras, y bueno... aunque era una niña no dejaba de ser su hembra. Golpeó tímidamente a la puerta, su amo le dio permiso de entrar a lo que se adentró en la habitación, él estaba en la antesala leyendo unos pergaminos.

-amo le traje alimentos a la pequeña-

-ve y despiértala-

-Hai- cruzó las puertas corredizas y la encontró en el futon toda enredada con la estola del youkai y las sabanas.

-emm, despierte mi señora su desayuno está aquí-no vio ningún movimiento, se acercó y la toco en el hombro agitándola un poco

-mi señora, su comida se enfría-

-mmnn- abrió sus ojos perezosamente y lo primero que vio fue a Shiori, inmediatamente se incorporó y se envolvió completa en la estola de modo que solo se veían sus ojos, le gruñó, Rin no sabía cómo lo había producido, fue instintivo, no quiso hacerlo.

La youkai la miro sorprendida y se alejó un paso, veía como youki salía de la pequeña, apenas dio unos pasos para atrás esta se calmó.

-lo siento-dijo tímidamente- no te acerques mucho, no controlo bien este cuerpo.

Shiori la miro sorprendida, no sabía que la sorprendía más, que le hubiese hablado, que se disculpase, que no fuera una youkai petulante, ya que por su posición supuso que lo seria, o lo que dijo, ¿que fue? ¿Que no controlaba su cuerpo?

-ah no, discúlpeme usted, no debí acercarme tanto.

Rin solo la miraba con curiosidad parecía una mujer amable, el sonido de su estómago rugiendo de hambre rompió el momento, que ya no era incómodo.

-pfff, lo siento mi señora, acá esta su desayuno-dijo intentando disimular su risa.

Rin estaba roja como un tomate, saco un brazo e intento agarrar los palillos pero volvió a fallar.

-¿me permite?- Shiori agarro ella los palillos y la alimento, su joven señora necesitaba muchos cuidados pensó.

Una vez terminado la cargo intentando separarla de la estola la cual parecía no querer dejar ir a la niña, después de batallar un rato decidió llevarse a las dos.

-amo nos retiramos que tenga una buena mañana-y salieron sin más.

-hmp, ¡Yaken!-

El youkai vino corriendo, sus sentidos le habían permitido saber que su amo lo llamaba

-¿amo bonito, me llamo?

-sí, ve y busca los mejores médicos para Rin quiero saber qué es lo que ocurrió.

-hai amo enseguida, hummm, ¿amo?

-¿qué quieres?

-¿me puedo llevar a Ah Un?

-sí, ahora vete.

El sapito salió corriendo en busca del dragón, si no se apuraba su amo lo iba a matar, ¡todo culpa de esa mocosa! siempre causando problemas pensaba, aunque la verdad es que la había extrañado mucho.

Y con esto se retiró volando.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Rin había tenido un sueño placentero y extraño, solo podía recordar pedazos de él. Ella de niña golpeada, su hermano del medio que la miraba triste y el mayor con una mirada furiosa dirigida al camino que llevaba al pueblo, luego a ella corriendo asustada, aunque no sabía de qué, luego ella durmiendo en la estola de su amo en un prado rodeado de flores, él le sonreía, bueno no él, sus ojos, que parecían ser la única parte de su cuerpo que podía expresarse, el tocaba su cabello, se sentía muy a gusto y luego nada, despertó.

Shiori la estaba llevando a su habitación, ya estaban adentro cuando le preguntó

-mi señora, disculpe pero ¿por qué cuando recién llego no podía percibir su aroma y ahora sí?

Rin la miro sorprendida e instintivamente se tocó el cuello dándose cuenta de que, en efecto, no tenía su collar

-mi-mi-mi co-co-collar donde-donde esta?-cada vez se desesperaba más y tartamudeaba

-¿hum? ¿Un collar? Oh ¿es el que le saque cuando la cambiábamos?

-¡¿dónde está?!

Shiori fue a buscarlo en la cómoda

-lo siento no sabía que era tan importante-Rin se veía asustada, su rostro había empalidecido

\- yo… ¿se siente mi aroma?

-si

-¿se sentía anoche en la cena?

-humm, no, ahora que lo pienso

-bien, el collar tarda en hacer efecto, escucha, nadie más debe darse cuenta ¿entendiste?

-ammm ¿de qué está hablando?

-¿eh? ¿No se siente otro aroma además del mío?

-si, por supuesto, el del amo, pero eso es normal, después de todo usted es..

-¡eso no es normal!-la cortó- no está bien, osea, si dormí con él, pero eso no es correcto, ¡y-y no hicimos nada!-grito nerviosa.

-pero es normal, usted ya ha tenido relaciones con el ¿verdad?- la cara de Rin se puso de un rojo furioso

-buuueeenooooyooo- balbuseaba mirando a todas partes- sí, pero nadie tiene por que saberlo-consiguió decir de forma seria

-pero su marca es muy característica además ¿por qué se avergüenza?

-¡¿cómo que porque?! ¡yo no soy una cualquiera! ¡yo no estoy casada con ese hombre, y si, tuve un desliz, pero no se va a volver a repetir!

Shiori la veía impactada, había hecho enojar a su ama y además esta parecía no tener idea de la marca o de su puesto, ¿es que su amo lo había hecho estando ella dormida? Imposible, por la coloración de la marca habían completado el ritual, ya no había vuelta atrás, y además si no lo volvían a hacer en el futuro sería algo malo, porque su amo tenía el deber de dejar descendencia, y todos ya estaban ilusionados con tener pronto pequeños cachorros del amo corriendo por el castillo, era lo único que había apaciguado las aguas cuando todos se enteraron del interés del amo por una humada, la mitad del castillo la odiaba pero la soportaba al saber que pronto habría cachorros, otros se sentían admirados por lo que había logrado hacer, había cambiado al lord, otros solo les agradaba porque hacia rabiar a Yaken, y todos habían supuesto que su amo se emparejaría con su protegida, ya que nunca antes había cortejado a ninguna hembra, nunca había tenido interés en ninguna, no es que fuera un santo, pero nunca se había esforzado por agradarle a ninguna y ninguna lo rechazaría, así que ya todos se habían hecho la historia, y si bien él no había traído a su protegida, si había traído una compañera y era lo mismo, un poco decepcionante, pero los cachorros vendrían igual, aunque seguro su señora se enojaría si le decía eso. Mnnh, mejor no decía nada, no quería que su amo se enojase, pensando eso se arrodillo y la reverencio

-disculpe mi atrevimiento no volveré a preguntar, ni diré nada.

-está bien, no volvamos a hablar del tema, el pasado pisado, además el amo tiene familia y no creo que le agrade que lo estén difamando conmigo, ni quiero darle problemas.

¿Difamando? Pensaba Shiori, su señora no pensaba nada bien de ella misma, además ¿de qué familia hablaba?

-¿mi señora?

-¿Por qué me llamas así?

-¿eh?

-señora, yo no soy la ama de ninguna tierra ni esposa de nadie importante.

-ah ¿y cómo debería llamarla?

-Rin

-¡no puedo el amo me matara! Le diré princesa ¿está bien? No puede pedirme que la llame otra cosa por debajo de eso.

-humm, pero yo no soy ninguna princesa, solo soy una humana que solía ser la protegida del amo.

-¿eh? ¡¿Está usted queriendo decir que es Rin-sama? ¿la niña humana que acompañaba al lord de estas tierras?

-así es

-¿por qué no es humana?

-buena pregunta, ni yo se

-¡nosotros la hemos estado esperando mi señora!

-¡¿ehhh?!

-¡hai, Yaken nos ha contado mucho sobre usted!-Rin se agarró la cara con preocupación, ¡que es lo que habría contado su amigo!

-oh, pero si debemos vestirla, ¿no queremos que se resfríe verdad? o el amo nos mataría a todos.

-creo que estas exagerando

-no lo hago, usted es su hemb… digo su protegida, no perdonara el que no la hallamos cuidado-Rin la miro escéptica pero decidió no seguir.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Shiori la vistió y peino, cuando termino Rin volvió a aferrarse a la estola de su amo, la hacía sentir segura, no quería soltarla, asique se la enrolló para no arrastrarla y salió dispuesta a dar un paseo por el castillo, la mayor se cubría la boca con su manga e intentaba no reírse de lo graciosa que se veía la niña con la estola gigante rodeándola como una boa, le abrió la puerta y salieron.

En medio de su paseo por los jardines que daban al ala este, Rin empezó a sentirse incomoda, todos la miraban, sorprendidos de que su amo le hubiese entregado su estola a una niña, después de todo uno solo le entregaba algo tan preciado a su hembra o en su defecto a sus cachorros, si es que se los apreciaba mucho, ¿acaso el lord había adoptado a la cachorra? La servidumbre no sabía que pensar.

Decidieron sentarse debajo de un gran árbol de cerezos y tomar el té, Shiori mando a una sirvienta a traer los utensilios necesarios para prepararlo.

Cuando ya estaba todo listo y se disponían a comer vislumbraron que por el pasillo cerca de ahí pasaban Inutaishio y Takano que al verlas se acercaron.

-¿se encuentra cómoda?-dijo el castaño mirando la forma tan graciosa en la que estaba envuelta, sin sospechar de que hablaba con la señora del oeste-Shiori le miro asustada y le hizo una seña de que parase sin que Rin se diese cuenta, el hombre la miro extrañada y solo se sentó.

A Rin no le había agradado nada el sarcasmo del hombre, en otros tiempos le hubiese devuelto la broma, pero ahora se sentía indefensa y tímida por lo que solo se hundió en la estola, la cual la rodeaba como si fuese un cilindro peludo y ya no podía verse ni los ojos de la niña, completamente cubierta por la estola la cual parecía tener vida propia y saber exactamente lo que quería su portadora.

Inutaishio también se sentó.

-Takano basta, si Sesshomaru se la dio no te conviene molestarla.-dijo el albino mirándolo significativamente.

-hum no le tengo miedo, yo lo entrene ¿recuerdas?-ante esto Rin saco la cabeza, sentía curiosidad y siempre estaba dispuesta a saber más sobre su amo.

Shiori les sirvió te al los invitados segura de que estaban siendo imprudentes al sentarse de forma tan confianzuda ante la niña, aunque a esta no parecía molestarle.

Takano tomo un sorbo, cuando empezó a sentirse observado levanto la vista y se encontró con los ojos brillantes de la niña, era como si viese un dulce gigante y se atraganto.

-¿qu-que sucede?-pregunto cómo pudo.

-¿cuando recupere mi tamaño puedes enseñarme?-todos la miraron sorprendidos.

-¿te gustan las artes marciales?-le pregunto incrédulo

-¡hai, nunca es suficiente! ¡Quiero ser más fuerte!

Inutaisho pensó que era igualita a su hijo y no le gusto.

-¿para qué? ¿Para qué quieres ser más fuerte?

-para poder protegerme a mí misma y a los que quiero.

Esa respuesta lo tomo desprevenido, esa niña había encontrado la respuesta que a Sesshomaru tanto le había costado, no pudo evitar sonreír.

-si Takano se niega a entrenarte, yo lo are- le respondió

-¡¿qué?! ¡ni lo pienses, yo lo hare, no dejare que te lleves todo el crédito!-Shiori rio ante su infantil pelea, Rin contenta empezó a comer los dulces que acompañaban su té y así se pasó la tarde esperando que su amo apareciera y la fuera a buscar.


	5. Chapter 5

Ya habían pasado dos días, el señor Yaken había desaparecido misteriosamente y nadie le decía dónde estaba. Mientras tanto ella intentaba seguir a su amo tanto como él lo permitía, la sala de guerra, los jardines, el comedor, incluso a su habitación, a cualquier lugar que él iba ella siempre iba detrás.

-Rin ve con Shiori.

-¿amo por qué?

-necesito estar solo.

-oh está bien- se dirigió a su habitación con las orejas bajas cual cachorro abandonado.

No le gustaba andar por el castillo sola, los guardias le daban miedo, eran gigantes y odiaba el que se inclinaran para saludarla, no entendía por qué todos la trataban así, ella era rebelde, no una linda princesita, si una palabra la había descrito en el pasado, esa era salvaje, la niña salvaje, la fiera guerrera, nunca nadie le había dicho que era linda o tierna, incluso de niña su aspecto era más bien desarreglado, por eso Yaken siempre la regañaba en el pasado, le decía que una niña como ella no podía seguir a su amo bonito, que se bañase, que se peinase, que se arreglase, bla bla, siguió enojada por el pasillo hasta que vio a Shiori.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Shiori caminaba por el pasillo supervisando que la limpieza estuviese bien echa cuando diviso a su señora con las pejillas sonrojadas haciendo puchero, se veía sumamente enojada y eso solo la hacía ver más tierna.

-mi señora ¿sucede algo?- su expresión cambio de inmediato.

-Shiori te estaba buscando, ¡mi amo me hecho de nuevo!-dijo con una expresión triste.

-oh no se preocupe mi señora, es solo que el lord no está acostumbrado a estar con compañía constante, pero ya se acostumbrara.

-¿me estás diciendo que soy una pesada?-se veía que estaba a punto de llorar. Mierda, pensó, si se pone a llorar el amo me matara.

-no, claro que no, es él el del problema jeje-rio nerviosa mientras rogaba que el lord no se le apareciese por detrás, pero la niña ya no le estaba prestando atención, al parecer algo había llamado su atención y había salido corriendo, dios debía seguirla, solo le faltaba que se lastimase y el amo la matase, era agotador pensar que Sesshomaru podría matarla a cada segundo, en el pasado nunca se le hubiese cruzado por la cabeza, sabía que ese niño le tenía aprecio, después de todo ella lo había criado, pero ahora con una hembra sabía que eso podía cambiar, ella era lo más importante para él, suspiro agotada, así debía sentirse Yaken siempre.

Cuando la encontró se hallaba en frente del ala del jardín destinada al entrenamiento de los soldados.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Rin miraba como Takano entrenaba a sus hombres, el olor de su amo le había llamado la atención, asique lo siguió para ver que hacía y cuando llegó fue grande su sorpresa al verlo practicar con una mujer, parecía una batalla de entrenamiento, él estaba vestido con ropa de combate ¡se veía tan guapo! Nunca lo había visto así, parecía un ninja, uno muy sexy, pero la mujer, le hirvió la sangre al verla con él y más por la ropa que llevaba puesta, apenas si tapaba los puntos estratégicos y se pegaba mucho a su cuerpo, pero lo peor no era la ropa sino sus pechos ,¡eran enormes! Debía de tener a todos los hombres babeando por ahí, agggg no era justo ¡y ella con ese cuerpo inútil!, estaba que echaba espuma de la rabia, su amo la había dejado para irse a entrenar con esa otra, hasta que un pensamiento cruzo por su cabeza, ¿y si esa era su esposa?, sería comprensible que no quisiera estar con una humana como ella con semejante espécimen, de inmediato sintió la tristeza inundarla, vio a Takano entrenando pero no quiso acercarse, ya luego hablaría con él, con esto último decidido se retiró rápidamente del lugar, podía sentir a Shiori seguirla de cerca.

-¿Shiori puedes prepararme un baño? Estoy demasiado cansada, hoy me iré a la cama temprano.

-¿eh? ¿no cenara?

-no tengo hambre.

-está bien, ¿lo desea en su habitación o en el baño real?

-¿baño real?

-hai, es el baño reservado para la familia real.

-¿entonces por qué habría de tomarlo ahí? Yo no soy nada del amo.

-ahh, pero seguro que el amo no se enoja, después de todo usted es su invitada de honor.-casi metía la pata y le decía algo.

-mnn, otro día podría ser, hoy lo quiero en mi habitación.

-está bien.

Se dirigieron a su habitación y apenas Shiori termino de prepararle el baño y ayudarla a meterse en la bañera ella le pidió que la dejara sola, que ella se acostaría luego del baño y que no necesitaba su ayuda.

Shiori salió algo preocupada de la habitación, su señora estaba actuando algo raro pero decidió dejarlo pasar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Rin estaba disfrutando el relajante baño, pero había algo que no la dejaba tranquila, ¿por qué si su amo estaba casado con esa youkai tan bella y voluptuosa se había acostado con ella? una humana desalineada, que vivía en una aldea rodeada de los seres que el más odiaba, no lo entendía para nada, ¿que había visto él en ella, porque se preocupaba por ella , porque no la abandonaba? Todas esas preguntas la torturaban.

Cansada de pensar salió de la bañera, se secó y así como estaba se fue a dormir, la verdad es que sabía que era raro, pero amaba estar desnuda y no sentía pudor alguno, ya que de forma algo misteriosa, su cabello siempre cubría las partes que la caracterizaban como mujer, así que no era tan escandaloso, se quedó dormida al instante.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Era la hora de la cena y el lord ya estaba sentado en su puesto cuando llego Shiori.

-mi lord, la señora no va a presentarse esta noche, dijo que no tenía apetito.-ante esta noticia el no pudo hacer más que levantar una ceja en símbolo de incredulidad ¿Rin sin hambre? pensó irónicamente.

-bien, retírate.-luego de que Shiori se fuera se dispuso a comer, una vez terminado se fue a su alcoba y se quedó acostado esperando que Rin apareciera, estos últimos dos días la pequeña había dormido con él, y no parecía tener intenciones de dejar de hacerlo, aunque no es que le molestase, le agradaba tenerla a su lado, aunque ahora que lo pensaba, la pequeña no lo había ido a buscar en toda la tarde, era extraño porque a pesar que le pedía espacio ella no tardaba mucho en volver a su lado, pero esta tarde no lo había hecho. Luego de una hora de espera decidió levantarse e ir a ver, entro silenciosamente a su habitación y la vio completamente dormida, hecha una bolita en su cama, sin pensarlo demasiado se metió en la cama, la niña al sentir el calor se abrazó inconscientemente a él. Se quedó acariciando su cabello hasta que el sueño le llego y se dispuso a dormir.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Rin despertó a la mañana sintiéndose renovada, se estiro debajo de las mantas hasta que sintió algo con su pie, abrió los ojos de golpe y vio que su amo estaba a su lado y al parecer lo había despertado, sintió como su rostro empalidecía para luego enrojecer de golpe al recordar que estaba desnuda, al parecer su pudor había vuelto de golpe.

-¡m-mi-mi lord! ¿Qué hace aquí? -el lord la miro de forma tranquila, al parecer no le molestaba en lo absoluto estar con ella desnuda.

-¿qué sucede?

-está en mi cama y-y-y estoy…d-d-des-nu-u…-se sonrojo aún mas de ser posible.

-no veo el problema-rin abrió la boca impactada.

-no entiendo por qué reaccionas así, no es la primera vez que lo hacemos -Rin sintió que le explotaba el cerebro, ¿cómo se atrevía a decir algo así? y tan suelto de cuerpo.

De repente una sonrisa malvada surgió en su rostro-creí que solo eras una niña físicamente, pero al parecer me equivoque-dijo esto levantándose y saliendo de la cama.

Rin estaba roja ahora por otra razón, ¿¡cómo se atrevía a burlarse de ella!? ¡y en esa situación!

-mi lord se mete en las camas de niñas pequeñas por la noche, me parece que eso es algo que solo hacen los pervertidos-contratacó.

-no me meto en la cama de niñas, es solo que mi hembra aparentemente se transformó en una.-diciendo esto salió por la puerta.

Rin se quedó de piedra, ¿hembra? ¿Ella? ¿De qué diablos estaba hablando?

Antes de que pudiese seguirlo entro Shiori con una bandeja repleta de comida.

-mi señora ¿que hace así?-su señora parecía recién levantada y se notaba que no llevaba nada bajo la sabana, de repente se dio cuenta de que el aroma de su lord se encontraba en la habitación, se sonrojo.

-¡disculpe por mi impertinencia, no debí haber preguntado!-¡maldito pervertido, es solo una niña! Pensaba Shiori.

-¿ah? ¿De qué hablas?-¡oh es tan inocente! De seguro ni entiende que es lo que le hace el lord por las noches, pensaba.

-mi señora ¿le duele algo? Puedo traerle medicina si gusta- Rin la miraba con cara de WTF- el amo puede ser algo grande, ya sabe, es un daiyoukai después de todo y usted es pequeña así que ¡si la lastimo puede decírmelo!- algo pareció hacer clic en la cabeza de Rin y se dio cuenta de lo que pensaba la mujer frente a ella.

-¡oh no no no es lo que piensas! ¡Yo no! ¡El lord no! ¡Dios noooo!- Shiori la miraba perpleja, su señora parecía muy abrumada, quizás ella había malinterpretado la situación, así que decidió calmarse y no decir nada.

-está bien mi señora, no hay problema, no es nada extraño, lamento haberla molestado.-rin suspiro de alivio al parecer Shiori había comprendido.

-hum ¿mi señora? Yaken ya ha llegado y trajo consigo médicos, así que cuando termine la revisaran.

-ooh, está bien-empezó a comer apurada, hace mucho que no veía al señor Yaken.

\- ¡mi señora no se apure, puede atragantarse!- Rin le hizo caso, en cuanto terminaron de vestirla y arreglarla se dirigieron al salón principal en donde había un grupo de médicos y sacerdotisas reunidos alrededor del señor Yaken, el lord del palacio y Takano.

-rin acércate- le dijo su amo.

Ella hizo lo que le pedían, y su amo la guio hasta una habitación más pequeña que estaba fuera del salón, ella se sentó en el futon ahí dispuesto, su amo se quedó parado al lado de ella en lo que entro un hombre joven que parecía muy amable, él se presentó y le pidió que se quitase la ropa, el lord a su lado gruño.

-mi lord necesito revisarla dijo el joven algo asustado, ella hizo lo que le pidió y él la reviso de pies a cabeza.

\- lo siento mi lord, no sé qué es lo que padece.

-retírate- dicho y hecho, el hombre salió huyendo, lo mismo paso con los 27 curanderos, médicos y sacerdotisas que le siguieron.

Rin se sentía desanimada, nadie sabía lo que tenía. En eso entro Yaken.

-¡amo ya llego Gin, el médico que le sirvió a su padre!

-ya era hora de que volviera, que pase.

-¡hai amo bonito ya lo traigo!

Rin miro con curiosidad a su amo, él le devolvió la mirada para apartarla a continuación y mirar como siempre a la nada.

-es el mejor médico del oeste- Rin lo miro con sorpresa, que su amo lo dijese era algo increíble, debía ser realmente alguien sorprendente.

Un hombre viejito y encorvado entro en la habitación, la miro fijo y le pregunto cómo había pasado todo, no la reviso por lo que le habían contado ya sospechaba la causa.

Ella le conto que huía de un demonio y todo lo que paso a continuación.

-hum ¿tenía lengua larga como de serpiente?

-sí, era grande, verde y feo.

-hum, si era un youkai lagarto de fuji, creo que tiene mucha suerte de estar viva, el veneno de esos seres produce un retroceso en el crecimiento, la victima retrocede hasta el punto de volverse un bebe recién nacido y ahí se los comen, les gustan los niños, cuanto más pequeños mejor.

-¡eso es horrible!

-sí, la pregunta es ¿porque usted se detuvo a esta edad? supongo que es por lo poderoso de su sangre youkai.

-ella era humana- dijo Sesshomaru mirándolo escéptico.

-¿eh? eso es imposible mi lord, el veneno de esa criatura no hace eso, no puede cambiar de naturaleza.

-pues algo debió hacerlo.

-lo siento mi lord, no tengo la respuesta a eso, la buena noticia es que el veneno no es definitivo, usted volverá a crecer, yo diría que aproximadamente un año cada mes, hasta su edad real.

-¡eso es mucho tiempo!

-lo siento no hay cura para ese veneno.

-está bien, por lo menos sé que se solucionara, gracias.

-no fue nada.

-retírate-dijo el lord a lo que el anciano youkai obedeció.

-puedes tomar tu habitación anterior- hablo antes de que el anciano cruzara la puerta, este se volteó sorprendido.

-gracias mi lord, así lo haré.

Una vez se retiró, el peliblanco la ayudo a incorporarse y dijo

-ahora solo queda esperar.

-así parece.

El lord se retiró pero ella no lo siguió, sino que tomo un camino distinto, él se sorprendió pero no dijo nada y prefirió seguir su camino, Rin se dirigió a su habitación

Bien, se dijo, ahora que ya sabía que esto tardaría debía entrenar, para que cuando llegase el momento pudiese recuperar su estado anterior, debía acostumbrarse a ese nuevo cuerpo y aprender a aprovecharlo, con esto en mente se puso a hacer estiramientos para mantener su flexibilidad habitual, no dejaría que nadie le gane en batalla , ni ahora ni nunca. En su mente solo veía a la mujer que había batallado con su amo, ella también lo haría, no descansaría hasta poder pelear con su amo y así demostrarle lo fuerte que podía llegar a ser.


	6. Chapter 6

hola! lamento haberme borrado de la faz de la tierra, pero no me sentía animada a seguir la historia sin embargo aquí estoy, un poco corta de imaginación, pero intentare actualizar seguido. gracias por sus reviews son lo que me animaron a seguir la historia saludos!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una semana había pasado, día tras día Rin intentaba entrenar su cuerpo, había llegado a un punto en el que podía comer sin ayuda y eso la ponía orgullosa, sin embargo aún era algo torpe con los pies. Estaba comenzando a dominar sus nuevas habilidades, como el oído y la vista, le sorprendía todo lo que podía percibir con ese nuevo cuerpo, ahora entendía a su amo cuando pedía silencio, tantos sonidos podían volver loco a cualquiera y una niña preguntona no ayudaba, aunque eso no significaba que se había vuelto una persona más calmada y silenciosa, no estaba en su personalidad ser así, y ahora que había vuelto Jaken lo molestaba y le jugaba bromas cada vez que podía, el pobre sapo andaba paranoico y eso solo le causaba más gracia y a su amo no parecía molestarle en lo más mínimo ya que no hacia ningún intento de detener a la pequeña a pesar de saber de sus travesuras.

-Shioriii, me aburro-dijo la niña, la cual estaba tumbada con todas sus extremidades extendidas lo más posible.

-mi señora parece una estrella de mar, esa no es pose de una dama, siéntese correctamente por favor, cualquiera puede verla, estamos en los jardines.

-¿una estrella de mar? ¿Qué es eso?-dijo Rin incorporándose, la curiosidad siempre había sido su punto débil.

-¿eh? ¿No sabe lo que es una estrella de mar? ¿Nunca lo ha visto? Al mar me refiero-

-Rin agito la cabeza de forma negativa y sus orejitas se movieron de forma graciosa-¡¿cómo puede ser?! ¿Que no es ella la hija de lord Sasuke? El reino del norte se caracteriza por su precioso mar y selvas calurosas.

-ehh, es un animalito con 5 extremidades que vive en el mar.

-ohh, me encantaría ver el mar algún día, siempre quise conocerlo pero nunca tuve la oportunidad.

Después de un rato de silencio en el que Shiori había pensado que su señora ya no iba a preguntar nada más, la niña volvió a atacar con preguntas complicadas, las cuales parecían ser sus favoritas.

-¿cómo son los cachorros del amo?

-¿quiere conocerlos? Se encuentran en el ala sur

-eh? No no así está bien, solo tenía curiosidad…

-¿Por qué? ¿no los quiere conocer? Son la familia del amo, el los aprecia mucho.

-yo no creo que les valla a agradar.

-sé que ellos deben estar ansiosos de verla, después de todo los rumores de su llegada se escuchan por todo el castillo y debe de haber llegado a ellos, deben querer saber quién es la protegida de su alfa.-por no decir la señora del oeste pensó internamente.

-¿alfa?

-sí, lord Sesshomaru es el cabeza de la familia y lord de estas tierras eso lo vuelve el alfa.

-¿no es su padre?

-bueno se podría decir que si, después de todo viven aquí desde pequeños solo visitan a sus madres en contadas ocasiones.

-¿eso que significa?

-eh?, bueno el los cuida como sus cachorros ya que sus madres son muy descuidadas y de sus padres no se sabe mucho

-¡¿no son sus hijos biológicos?!

-no, mi señora pero ¿no los echara verdad? a ellos les gusta estar aquí.

-¿porque habría de echarlos? además de que no tengo ningún poder ni derecho de hacer eso.

-ehhh- Shiori comenzaba a sudar, no quería meter la pata y revelar algo que no debía, por favor amo dígale la verdad prontooo, rogaba internamente la youkai mayor, o va a darme algo.

-no bueno, como protegida del amo tiene cierto poder en el castillo, solo quería saber si tuviese el poder ¿lo haría?, sé que está interesada en el amo y la mujeres no suelen querer criar a los hijos de otras.

Rin estaba completamente roja-noonono es como si estuviiiiera enamorada de él o algo ejejeje-dijo toda nerviosa

-¿eh, pero que tiene de malo eso? De hecho le ayudaría mucho tener sentimientos por él, sé que él los tiene por usted.

-nono no digas bobadas Shiori -dijo roja levantándose y volteando la cara fingiendo que no le interesaba lo cual era algo cómico debido a la altura y apariencia que tenía-un segundo ¿criar dijiste?

-¿y bien entonces ira a verlos?-dijo sonriendo y fingiendo no haberla escuchado.

-mnnn tal vez otro día dijo relajándose un poco.

Sintió el aroma de su amo cerca y salió corriendo, seguro acababa de terminar con el trabajo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Había terminado de revisar la información acerca del estado de sus tierras cuando sintió a Rin aproximarse, decidió esperarla, cuando vio a la pequeña acercarse con una sonrisa en la cara.

-¡amo Sesshomaru!

-Rin no corras

La joven ya había llegado a su lado

-sí, lo siento.

-¿sucede algo?

-No, no realmente-contesto con una sonrisa.

-vamos-dijo.

-Hai.

Se dirigieron a paso tranquilo hasta el ala sur.

-Rin hay alguien que quiero que conozcas.

-¿? ¿De quién se trata amo?

-ya verás.

Caminaron hasta ver 3 chicos jugando con una pelota cerca de un manzano

Rin se detuvo de golpe y empalideció un poco.

Sesshomaru detuvo su camino y voltio a verla pero ella ya se encontraba detrás de su pierna con la cola entre las piernas lo cual lo sorprendió.

-¿Rin que sucede?-al escuchar su voz los jóvenes detuvieron su juego y voltearon a ver.

-¡padre! gritó el mayor, Rin se erizó enseguida, ¡no estaba preparada mentalmente para conocer a los cachorros de su amo, maldición!

-Sesshomaru se percató del stress de la cachorra y la cargo en brazos, la altura hizo sentir un poco más tranquila a Rin la cual hace segundos se había sentido como un gato rodeado en un callejón por perros gigantes, aún tenía su cola erizada.

-¿Padre?-dijo el mayor una vez llego junto con los otros a su altura, aparentaba unos 15 años con el pelo blanco hasta los hombros y los ojos grises.

-Aki -respondió Sesshomaru.

-¿quién es ella?-pregunto el más chiquito con curiosidad, aparentaba 4 años como Rin

-¡Jiro!-lo regaño el del medio el cual tenía el cabello atado en una coleta de un color gris algo amarillento, casi rubio. Y ojos como rubís, rojos y brillantes.

-ella es Rin, mi hembra -dijo.

Los tres clavaron sus ojos en ella y empalidecieron como si les hubiesen dicho que era el fin del mundo.

Rin se veía desanimada y algo abatida nunca había esperado esa reacción, hasta que sus neuronas funcionaron y se dio cuenta de lo que su amo había dicho, poniéndola roja de inmediato y erizándose mas si era posible, miraba a Sesshomaru con los ojos desorbitados y no le salían las palabras ni para preguntar qué diablos significaba eso.

Sesshomaru solo la ignoro y con ella aun en brazos se sentó en la sombra del árbol y acomodo a Rin en su regazo.

-padre…es una niña-dijo Aki algo abatido, no quería contradecir a su padre pero, le parecía extraño que de tantas hembras disponibles su honorable padre hubiese elegido a una cría.

-crecerá-sus cachorros lo miraban escépticos.

-cuando la tomé era una adulta, y volverá a serlo en un año- dijo zanjando el tema y cerrando los ojos.

Rin estaba que escupía espuma blanca del ataque al corazón que le estaba dando, no sabía cómo aún no se había desmayado, ¡cómo podía decir algo así! ¡Le había confesado a sus hijos que se había acostado con una humana! no, un segundo, ellos no sabían que había sido humana, esto era malo ¡no podía dejar se enterasen! El honor de su amo estaba en juego, ¡¿y el suyo?! Dios, quería matarlo ¿es que se había vuelto loco?, un perro loco, ella no estaba casada con él, eso era importante para los humanos, enojada le dio una palmada en la frente con su pequeña mano, lo hizo algo fuerte pero no lo suficiente para causarle daño, Sesshomaru abrió los ojos de inmediato completamente sorprendido por el accionar de Rin, giro a mirarla y la vio completamente enojada con la cara roja y los ojos llorosos, se calmó de inmediato, no podía enojarse con ella.

Los jóvenes habían pasado de tener una cara de WTF debido a lo dicho por el hombre, a una aún más impactada por el hecho de que la niña golpeo de esa manera al youkai y este no hacía nada al respecto.

Rin se bajó de su falda y se fue caminando muy enfadada de vuelta al castillo, ¡¿que había sido esa presentación de mierda?! Pensaba, ni siquiera le había preguntado nada solo lo había hecho, definitivamente tenía que entrenar más para poder darle una paliza algún día, que imagen les habría dejado de ella a sus cachorros de seguro ahora pensarían que era fácil, Dios que vergüenza.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sesshomaru la vio alejarse y decidió incorporarse y seguirla se fue sin decir nada, debía ver que le pasaba a su hembra, ya luego se ocuparía de sus cachorros. Con esta idea en mente la siguió dejando un espacio entre ellos, para esperar a que se calme antes de hablar, no sería prudente cargarla y llevarla a sus aposentos ahora mismo.

-Rin-dijo después de un rato para detenerla, la pequeña se detuvo de inmediato.

-¡que fue eso!-dijo algo alterada, lo cual sonaba gracioso con esa vos infantil, Sesshomaru no pudo evitar sentir gracia ante la imagen de la cachorra recriminándole, y eso la enfado más.

-¡que le hace gracia!

-no se de lo que hablas –dijo girando el rostro.

-no finja ¡puedo verlo en sus ojos!-el casi olvidaba lo mucho que Rin lo conocía era la única, además de su madre, que podía descifrarlo por completo y eso le sorprendía y agradaba.

-¿me dirás porque estas enojada?-pregunto poniéndose serio.

-¡en verdad pregunta! ¿Cómo pudo decirles eso? ¿Qué van a pensar de mí?-ahora si no entendía, la miro extrañado, no sabía a qué se refería.

-dije la verdad-

-¡les dijo que se acostó conmigo! ¡No estamos casados ni nada! ¿Cómo cree que me deja eso?-el abrió los ojos a mas no poder, ¿que no estaban casados había dicho? ¿Qué diablos importaba eso? estaban unidos por un lazo más fuerte y puro que una simple ceremonia, su unión era sagrada entre los youkais no podía ser que no supiese ¿o sí?

-tu eres mi hembra no necesitas una ceremonia para probar nada y nadie puede cuestionarte, asique no te preocupes por eso-Rin lo miraba completamente sorprendida, se le habían ido todas las palabras de su mente, ¿qué diablos significaba eso? ¿Que no tenía el una esposa? bueno no tenía hijos propios, pero eso no significaba que no estuviese casado, era lo más lógico, después de todo era un lord poderoso y muy guapo seguro tendría millones de mujeres a sus pies ¿por qué no casarse? Si era así entonces, ¿por qué le decía eso?¿ que significaba ser la hembra de alguien? las preguntas se amontonaban en su cerebro pero no podía expresar ninguna, estaba en blanco.

-suficiente por hoy, no quiero que vuelvas a cuestionarte sobre eso. -Dijo levantándola y llevándola a su habitación, quería descansar un poco, había sido un día estresante.

-Rin seguía en blanco asique no hizo nada por detenerlo, de todas formas Sesshomaru había dado el tema por zanjado y sabía que no iba a decir más al respecto.


	7. Chapter 7

E recibido varios comentarios acerca de que no les gusta la reacción de Rin, que no le recrimina nada a Sesshomaru, ni les gusta su dependencia con él, solo déjenme decirles ¡paciencia! Ya va a llegar la venganza, ¡esta historia apenas comienza! y me gustaría aclarar ciertos puntos…

1: sobre la actual actitud de Rin, quiero que entiendan que paso de ser una guerrera extraordinaria a una niña indefensa en un segundo, no puede manejar su cuerpo y no lo conoce, es el cuerpo de un youkai después de todo (imagínense que despiertan algún día como serpiente o gusano o algo así, no sabrían cómo moverse y se sentirían vulnerables seguramente) bueno algo así siente ella.

2: ella se encuentra sola en esta situación, a pesar que tiene muchos amigos no tiene familia, por lo que se aferra a lo único que conoce y le hace sentir segura y eso es Sesshomaru, por eso lo sigue, ya a medida que crezca lo va a soltar (creo ajjaja la historia no está por completo bajo mi control solo escribo lo que va saliendo).

3:recuerden la época, las mujeres de esa era eran sumisas, Rin no siente la suficiente confianza con Sesshomaru para reclamarle todo, ya lo va a hacer pero todavía no, la razón por la que no se puso celosa es porque paso mucho tiempo y ella creció, a pesar que aún lo ama su vínculo no sería tan estrecho si ella no hubiese sufrido esa transformación, ha pasado por mucho y a comprendido más el mundo, ella un no conoce su lugar al lado del youkai, no sabe que siente sobre ella por lo que no tiene el valor para cuestionarle su abandono aun.

Así que solo eso, paciencia ya va a aparecer una Rin súper badass ;)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Había pasado un mes desde el fatídico accidente y Rin había crecido algunos centímetros, los correspondientes con su nueva adquirida edad de 5 años, ya había comenzado a entrenar un poco físicamente a escondidas, sabía que no debía exigirle demasiado a su cuerpo o retrasaría su crecimiento, Sesshomaru le había enseñado un poco de las habilidades naturales de los youkais, solo lo básico, manejar oído, olfato, vista y controlar su energía demoniaca, eso ultimo debido a un incidente que involucraba un estudio, una rin muy enojada por haberse tropezado con su propia cola y mucha destrucción, ahora tenía prohibido el acceso a la mayoría de las habitaciones con armas o papeles importantes, lo cual intentaba cambiar, ya que Sesshomaru pasaba la mayor cantidad de horas del día en su estudio.

Aburrida se fue a los jardines y se sentó bajo un gran manzano, en eso ve a lo lejos que el cielo se pone un poco raro y todos los sirvientes empezaron a correr, se dirigió a donde todos se estaban reuniendo, parecía que se formaban para recibir a alguien importante. Sesshomaru apareció y parecía buscar algo con prisa, hasta que sus ojos se cruzaron y en un segundo ya lo tenía a su lado.

-Rin quédate detrás de mí- dijo serio.

-¿Sesshomaru sama que sucede?

El por supuesto que no le respondió, pronto Takano y Shiori estuvieron a su lado también, pronto descendió una bola de luz que impacto con gran fuerza creando un gran estruendo, cuando la tierra finalmente se asentó se pudo ver a una bellísima mujer ataviada con los más caros y finos kimonos.

-ohh ella es…

-madre- saludo Sesshomaru.

-ohh, querido ¿ya te has conseguido esposa?

Directo al grano pensó Rin, que mujer más directa, ni siquiera saluda.

-si- dijo Sesshomaru.

-¡No puede ser! -pensó Rin, al fin voy a conocerla, no quiero hacerlo y al mismo tiempo siento mucha curiosidad, quiero saber quién atrapó el corazón de mi amo.

-ohh maravilloso ¿y donde esta?-dijo un poco ¿emocionada?

-hablaremos de eso en privado, ¿a qué has venido madre?

-¿que no puede una madre visitar a su hijo?

-hmp

-¿hum? ¿Y quién es esa pequeña? me resulta vagamente familiar, esos ojos-dijo acercándose cada vez más, al punto de invadir su espacio personal, Rin quiso retroceder pero su mirada no se lo permitía, hasta que Sesshomaru se interpuso entre ellas.

-su nombre es Rin, madre ¿no la recuerdas? la niña humana que me acompañaba.

La elegante youkai abrió los ojos a más no poder pero se recompuso rápidamente.

-ohh, no has crecido nada querida y parece que Sesshomaru ha encontrado la forma de volverte youkai bien por ti, volteo perdiendo todo interés en la niña y se dirigió nuevamente al mayor.

-Sesshomaru ¿no invitaras a tu madre con un té?

El youkai se volteó y se dirigió a paso tranquilo dentro del castillo con su madre siguiéndole.

Todos respiraron tranquilos en cuanto los señores desaparecieron de su vista.

-parece que hoy nadie morirá… que alivio que la señora este tan contenta-dijo Takano.

-¿está contenta?- pregunto Rin inocentemente.

-sí, la gran señora de la luna esta ansiosa por ser abuela al parecer y el lord no colaboraba mucho- le dijo Takano en voz baja.

-¡Shhh, aún pueden escucharte!-reclamo Shiori.

-ahhh apuesto que tienen cosas más importantes de hacer más que escuchar lo que un simple general diga.

-uhhhm- Shiori no estaba tan convencida, después de todo le estaba hablando a la pequeña lady del oeste, hembra del más fuerte y celoso youkai del oeste.

-¿y bien mi pequeña señora que le parece una carrera al lago?-dijo Takano con picardía.

-¡voy a ganarte!-grito Rin a la cual le encantaban las competencias y nunca decía no a un desafío, y salió corriendo como alma que sigue el diablo.

-jejej ¿es rápida he?

-si se lastima el amo te matara-le dijo con satisfacción Shiori a lo que Takano puso una cara de terror.

-¿no lo dices en serio no?

-¿quién te crees que es esa niña? un simple raspón y tu cabeza va a rodar.

Y con esto último Takano salió corriendo tras la pequeña como si su vida dependiera de ello y así era.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En otra habitación del castillo se encontraba Sesshomaru y su madre sentados uno frente al otro en silencio, la gran señora ya se estaba desesperando ¿es que su hijo no pensaba hablar?

-Sesshomaru ya estamos a solas, ¿me dirás quién es tu esposa, o te lo tengo que sacar a la fuerza?

-ya la conoces

-¿eh? ¿Quién, Ami la hija del lord de Nhimja? ¿Oh, quizá la hija mayor del lord del norte y la lady del sur? Sabes que tu padre quería casarte con ella para unir las familias, incluso te comprometió con ellos apenas naciste.

-hum, eso es irrelevante para mí.

-¿pero no es muy conveniente para ti? es el reino más grande y tu tan sediento de poder, creí que era obvio que la escogerías, no puede ser fea o débil después de todo sus padres son ellos.

-madre yo ya he encontrado a mi compañera de vida.

La youkai se veía ciertamente impactada.

-nunca creí que realmente encontrarías una compañera, estoy sorprendida Sesshomaru, pero me hace feliz aunque no lo creas, nunca quise que estuvieras solo –parecía sincera -tu madre esta tan feliz Sesshomaru- agregó cubriéndose con la manga y simulando llanto, ya eso no podía durar, pensó Sesshomaru. Sabía que su madre lo quería pero al igual que él no sabía expresarlo.

-Madre, es rin.

-¿Qué cosa es Rin?-dijo asomándose de su recientemente abierto abanico.

-Mi compañera

-¡¿Es una broma Sesshomaru?!¿Cuánto tiempo piensas hacerme esperar? No, ¿siquiera va a crecer?

-lo hará.

-¡quiero nietos Sesshomaru, no en cincuenta o cien años, los quiero ahora!

-en un año volverá a su edad real.

-¿Cómo es eso siquiera posible?

-algo paso que la volvió al estado de una cachorra youkai, pero el medico aseguro que crecería de manera rápida, un año por mes, por lo que en un año volverá a ser adulta.

-mnn, bien esperare, pero debes prepararla para su puesto, trae instructores, yo misma supervisare sus clases, no permitiré que ponga en vergüenza al oeste con un comportamiento de niña salvaje, y cuando llegue a esa edad debes preñarla ¿me entendiste?

-humm-eso último le había disgustado, rin era libre de ser como ella quisiera, ¿cómo se atrevía a llamar a su niña una salvaje? Y a imponerle el tener cachorros, aunque sabía que Rin no se negaría. Por el momento no contradeciría a su madre, no quería entrar en guerra ahora que había decidido estar con Rin, después de todo lo que decía era lógico, era bueno que supiese comportarse en reuniones, el resto del tiempo podía ser como quisiera.

Dando por concluida la conversación ambos se dispusieron a tomar el té en silencio.


	8. Chapter 8

lamento la demora y disculpen los errores de ortografía, acá esta el nuevo cap ¡disfrutenlo!

Habían pasado unas semanas desde que la señora Irasue estaba en palacio, era agotador, su día empezaba temprano, a lo cual estaba acostumbrada, pero luego tenia clases de historia, música, baile, modales, matemáticas y cuentas, y todas con la gran señora.

A ella le gustaba aprender, pero muchas de esas cosas ya las sabia y lo que más le irritaba es que las cosas que antes le salían tan bien ahora apestaba haciéndolas, cosas como música, baile o caligrafía no le salían con la precisión de antes, si bien manejaba casi por completo su cuerpo, no tenía las destrezas de antes, todo lo que había practicado y aprendido se había ido por el caño, de nada había servido su duro entrenamiento. Bueno no había olvidado nada, pero no podía realizarlo, ni siquiera una voltereta en el aire le salía y eso que era experta en eso, su forma de pelea se basaba en saltos y piruetas, no era tan fuerte pero era rápida y flexible y una estratega, planeaba como derrotar a su enemigo con el menor esfuerzo posible, quizás estuviese exagerando con lo de que no había servido el esfuerzo, pero estaba taaan frustrada, y no quería decirle a la señora madre del amo que esas cosas ya las sabía, que le enseñase algo nuevo, no quería ser irrespetuosa, así que en sus tiempos libres se escapaba a la biblioteca y leía todo lo que podía. Se había hecho buena amiga del bibliotecario, el cual estaba acostumbrado a su presencia y la ocultaba en algunas ocasiones cuando se escapaba de clases.

No había visto prácticamente nada a su amo, los estudios acaparaban su tiempo, lamentablemente no había podido preguntarle qué significaba ser su hembra, lo había intentado con Shiori pero siempre la eludía de alguna forma, aggg estaba tan cansada, necesitaba unas vacaciones, y lo peor es que había estado espiando a su amo cuando se aburría y lo había encontrado varias veces practicando con la maldita tetona pervertida, nuevo apodo que le había dado luego de ver como miraba a su lord cuando este no la veía, aggg la odiaba, sabía que era ilógico ya que no la conocía y probablemente era importante ya que era la única que entrenaba con su amo. Se moría de celos, pero no podía expresarlo, podría ser la esposa del amo, aunque había dicho que ella era su hembra, no sabía que significaba eso, ¿acaso la veía como una concubina o algo así? No sería raro, había leído que los lores, y más los inuyoukais, podían tener varias esposas, los youkais estaban acostumbrados a esas cosas, agg pero ella no, no quería ser su amante, no importaba lo mucho que lo amase, prefería quedarse como su protegida antes de rebajarse, ella nunca sería la segunda de nadie, no de forma consiente al menos. Había estado con él porque pensaba que estaba solo, pero no lo volvería a permitir, no ahora que sabía que podría tener una pareja, era por eso que se estaba distanciando del lord, al menos en lo inapropiado, ya no le pedía dormir con él, ni lo seguía después de la puesta del sol, lo cual no servía mucho ya que siempre el lord se terminaba metiendo en su cama o llevándola cargando a su habitación. No le hacia las cosas más fáciles el que él la buscase, no entendía porque se comportaba así, no era el frio youkai que conocía, se comportaba como siempre había soñado que sería si estuviese enamorado de ella, pero probablemente no era así y ella no caería por él.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Estaba frustrado, había estado con mucho papeleo esos últimos días y su pequeña con clases, apreciaba el trabajo de su madre pero le irritaba que la eclipsase todo el tiempo, no le dejaba tiempo para estar con él, aunque ella tampoco había hecho el intento de acercarse y eso lo molestaba aún más, ¿por qué diablos no iba Rin a buscarlo? ¿Por qué no iba a dormir con él? ¿Acaso su madre le había dicho algo? Estaba frustrado, quería a su pequeña hembra cerca, y para males no habían vuelto a hablar ni a ver juntos a sus cachorros, quería que Rin los conociera y que le dijese que opinaba sobre ellos, sería malo si no les agradaba, no quería echarlos del palacio, podrían ir con sus madres pero ellos no querían eso, tampoco quería a Rin disgustada, era un gran problema, ella tenía un gran control sobre él y eso lo irritaba, no podía negarle nada y mucho menos con su apariencia actual, nunca había sentido ternura por ninguna criatura, a Rin definitivamente le encantaba romper todas sus convicciones y su forma de ver el mundo.

-¿qué te pasa Sesshomaru? has suspirado al menos 3 veces en esta última media hora, y tu nunca haces eso.

-hum.- Takano podía ser una gran molestia cuando se lo proponía.

-¿algo te preocupa? ¿Acaso ha llegado una carta de guerra? ¿O es porque la pequeña señora te está ignorando?- ¿qué? ¿Acaso alguien más se había dado cuenta? Esto era malo.

-ella no me ignora solo está ocupada.

-sí, sigue creyendo eso…

-qué quieres decir- ok ya se estaba enojando.

-la he visto varias veces ir a la biblioteca y ahora mismo falto a una clase, la gran señora la está buscando muy molesta, y como no está acá… bueno puedes adivinar que no te busca.

¿Qué? ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando? ¿Porque Rin no había ido a verlo si estaba libre?

Esa fue la gota que rebalso el vaso, Sesshomaru se paró molesto, dispuesto a ir a buscar a la pequeña cachorra rebelde.

-¿eh? ¿A donde crees que vas? ¡Hay mucho trabajo que hacer aun! ¡¿Sesshomaru me escuchas?!- ¡el maldito se fue sin hacerme caso!, maldito cachorro desgraciado, le había dejado todo el trabajo a él.

Sesshomaru buscó por todos lados al igual que su madre sin éxito, frustrado y enojado decidió cambiarse de prendas e ir a practicar con Suri para descargar stress, podría haber ido al harem también pero con Rin ahí no quería hacerlo, ya tenía hembra y aunque estaba necesitado ninguna otra hembra le atraía, lo cual era una gran molestia, por eso iba a descargarse al campo de batalla.

-Suri- dijo.

-mi lord- respondió la rubia contenta de verlo, llevaba una cola alta y tirante que le daba una expresión bastante severa, y sus ropas estilo ninja demasiado reveladoras, pero él sabía que era con el objetivo de hacerla más ágil y de paso distraer a su oponente.

Comenzaron a combatir en silencio como siempre.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Rin había salido de la biblioteca y ahora estaba viendo a su amo combatir con la tetona pervertida, echaba humo por el traje que llevaba y lo cercanos que se veían, pero no solo estaba por eso, la estaba estudiando, quería competir con ella y mostrarle que era mejor, y para eso tenía que aprender cómo se movía, aunque la verdad es que era buena, debía admitirlo.

Takano estaba dirigiéndose al campo de batalla a controlar el entrenamiento de los soldados, había decidido dejarle el trabajo a Inutaisho, ya que según él estaba más familiarizado con el papeleo por haber sido lord en el pasado. Cuando vislumbra una arbusto con una cola peluda que se mueve frenéticamente golpeando el suelo, una expresión muy conocida para el en la pequeña señora, estaba enfadada se dijo, sonriendo por la pésima forma de ocultarse de la cachorra decide acercarse.

-¿qué hace?- dijo.

-estudio a mi presa.- contesto como si nada, parecía que estaba tan ensimismada que no se había dado cuenta que había sido descubierta.

-hum… ¿y que hará luego?- dijo poniéndose a su altura y espiando también divertido.

-la matare-no pudo evitar soltar una risita, parecía que la señora estaba celosa, y era gracioso la forma de la que hablaba, estaba bastante seguro que no podría hacer algo así con su actual cuerpo, incluso dudaba que lo pudiese hacer con su cuerpo adulto. Claro, él nunca había visto a Rin combatir, era una guerrera impresionante no habían sido pocos los youkais que la habían admirado en el pasado, se había vuelto una leyenda en poco tiempo, era todo un misterio para los hombres y eso les atraía, nadie conocía la totalidad de las obras que había hecho.. Bueno una persona sí que las sabía.

No había youkai que no hubiera escuchado de ella, la sombra nocturna, la 3 miembro del clan sakura, un grupo de mercenarios, justicieros que solo aceptaban trabajos si estaban de acuerdo con la situación, la general del ejército del este y la segunda de mayor confianza del lord de esas tierras, sin mencionar sus múltiples participaciones como estratega y guerrera en numerosas guerras, todas ganadas, pero Takano no sabía todo eso y nadie sabía que era ella era todo eso y mucho más.

Rin estaba muy concentrada, con los ojos como rendijas, mirando con odio a la acompañante de su amo.

-¿y cómo piensa hacerlo?

-hum, podría tirarla a un lago con esas tetas seguro que se hunde-dijo muy seria.

-jajajajaja- Takano no pudo evitarlo y se largó una risotada muy alta, se tiró al piso agarrando su pansa, se había imaginado toda la escena, la pequeña señora arrastrando a una Suri atada y arrojándola al lago, frotándose las manos con una cara de satisfacción y esperando que la youkai se hunda, era simplemente ridículo, que imaginación que tenía la pequeña. Su risa logro sacar a Rin de su ensimismamiento, lo que provocó que se diera cuenta de lo que había dicho y en la posición que se encontraba, oculta espiando a su amo.

-¡Takano-san! ¿Qué hace aquí?-que verguenzaa pensó.

¿-san? Se dijo él ¿por qué tan formal de repente?

-Suri es amiga de la infancia de Sesshomaru, entrenaron juntos desde niños, no creo que pueda vencerla tan fácilmente.- explicó el mayor.

Pero Rin no había sido la única en desconcentrarse, Sesshomaru se había dado cuenta de la risa de Takano y lo extraño que era que estuviese en el piso y en ese lugar, cuando debía estar con los soldados, inmediatamente vislumbro un destello dorado entre los arbustos , cabello se dijo, Rin, asocio enseguida, con su súper velocidad llegó en un segundo frente a esos dos, que estaban distraídos y no se habían dado cuenta de lo ocurrido, Sesshomaru metió su mano en los matorrales, agarró a la cachorra por el obi y la levanto.

Takano empalideció apenas vio a Sesshomaru al igual que Rin al ser levantada.

-¿qué haces?-dijo serio el youkai.

-amo yo…

Sin dejarla decir más la cargo en su hombro y se alejó a paso tranquilo, Rin miro furiosa a Takano y le gritó.

-Takano ¡maldito! ¡Me vengareee!- estaba enojada, de no ser por él su amo nunca la habría encontrado, seguro ahora estaría furioso con ella por espiarlo.

Suri se había acercado y había visto toda la escena.

-aun no habíamos terminado ¿por qué se va?- preguntó en vos alta.

-hum parece que estar con la pequeña señora es más importante para el lord.- respondió Takano como si nada. Eso fue un golpe al corazón de Suri, había oído lo de la cachorra pero nunca lo había visto, ni a ella, no podía creerlo, y aún más ¡la dejaba por una cachorra! Sabía que nunca la había visto como prospecto amoroso, siempre la había rechazado, pero dejarla de esa forma… nunca había ocurrido y además por una cachorra, estaba furiosa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El lord la había llevado a su habitación

-¿qué hacías escondida?-le preguntó, no parecía enojado.

-nada.- contesto Rin, a lo que Sesshomaru la miro escéptico.

-Rin- le dijo con vos enojada, pero la cachorra volteo la cara y no dijo nada.

-Bien entonces ¿te importaría decirme porque me has estado eludiendo en estos días?

-¿mmnn? No he estado haciendo tal cosa.

-no has venido a verme- ¿en verdad le estaba preguntando eso? ¡Así no era su lord! aunque era verdad, pero no podía decirle que estaba molesto con él por entrenar con la tetona pervertida.

-¿no piensas hablar?- estaba molesto, Rin volvía a ignorarlo, debía pensar una forma de castigarla. Se dio la vuelta y suspiro. Estaba cansado y quería darse un baño, sin ningún pudor empezó a sacarse la ajustada prenda que se ceñía a sus pectorales, era negra de cuello alto y sin mangas propias de los ninjas.

Rin se sonrojo y se erizo toda, ¡su amo se estaba desnudando frente a ella! ¡¿Cómo podía?! ¡Que verguenzaaa!, ¡además estaba mal que tuviera tanta confianza con ella! ¡Ella ya había decidido no caer por el! ¡Que no le mostrara tanta confianza por favor! Haría todo más difícil para su corazón.

-a a a aaaamoooo, ¡¿qué cree que hace?!

-¿mn? Me quito la ropa, quiero darme un baño- Dijo como si nada.

-¡¿pero por qué en frente mío?!- no podía dejar de verlo, su pecho y abdomen musculoso, estaba todo sudado, era tan sexy que quería llorar, ¿qué mujer se podría resistir a eso? su cuerpo prácticamente le gritaba se acostase y le abriera las piernas, lo cual no podía hacer ni aunque quisiera, porque su cuerpo era el de una niña, esto era horrible, apestaba, era una tortura, por lo que decidió cubrirse los ojos.

Que inocente pensó con cariño Sesshomaru, se había dado cuenta que le afectaba pero decidió no parar, entro en el baño y preparo la tina, cuando salió Rin seguía con los ojos cubiertos así que se le ocurrió la forma perfecta de castigarla, se terminó de desnudar frente a ella, no lo veía pero sabía que lo escuchaba, sus nuevos desarrollados sentidos le permitirían perfectamente percibir la ropa que caía al suelo y su silencioso caminar, se acercó a ella y le desato el obi.

Rin sorprendida no pudo evitar descubrirse los ojos y mirarlo sorprendido, lo cual no duro mucho porque lo vio desnudo y de la vergüenza se los volvió a cubrir poniéndose mas roja si era posible. Sentía como el lord la terminaba de desnudar.

-mmmiii looord ¿Qué hace?

-tomaremos un baño juntos.

-¡¿qué?!-gritó impactada y sin querer volvió a descubrirse los ojos.

-no veo el problema, no es la primera vez que estamos desnudos, en especial tú, que al parecer te gusta estar así –le dijo con picardía recordando que no tenía nada de pudor cuando estaba sola, varias veces la había encontrado en su habitación desnuda leyendo algo o yéndose a la cama en ese estado y sabía que no se cubría por nadie, ni Shiori, la cual se había acostumbrado a encontrarla así también, solo con el parecía ser tímida. Rin le miro roja, intentaba no desviar la vista de su rostro.

-vamos- le dijo y la cargó, Rin dio un gritito raro cuando sus pieles se tocaron e intento alejarse, le daba gracia, a pesar que estaban desnudos el no sentía ningún tipo de deseo, ni su cuerpo, ni su aroma le invitaban a nada, se sentía como cuando se bañaba con sus cachorros cuando estos eran pequeños.

Entraron en la bañera y Rin se sentó algo alejada de él, su bañera era realmente grande, redonda y no ovalada como la de ella y fácilmente entraban 4 personas.

Comenzó a bañarse como si nada, Rin lo miraba con desconfianza desde el otro lado, una vez que termino con su cabello volvió a mirarla, parecía que se había calmado y lo miraba ¿embelesada? Le dio gusto y se acercó a ella.

-¿qué esperas?- le dijo y prosiguió a lavarle el pelo, a lo cual volvió a ponerse tensa, le dio la espalda y se dejó hacer. Una vez terminado se volteó y le dijo.

-tállame la espalda-Rin se puso roja y agarro la esponja, el salió del agua y se sentó en el borde de la bañera, recogió su pelo con la mano y le ofreció su espalda, Rin trago nerviosa, era tan alto y musculoso y podía ver su trasero, quiso llorar de la frustración, maldito cuerpo, de seguro él no tenía ningún problema con ello, ella era la única que estaba sufriendo.

Terminaron de bañarse y una vez que la envolvió en el toallon, él se amarro la toalla en la cintura, le agarro el rostro y le dijo cerca de su oído.

-sé que me has estado evitando, no vuelvas a hacerlo.-dijo y se alejó con una sonrisa maliciosa y la diversión en sus ojos, fue a cambiarse a una habitación a la que ella nunca había entrado pero supuso que era el vestidor. Todo cayo en su lugar, ¡él lo había hecho a propósito! Estaba roja de la furia, ¡había estado jugando con ella! ¡Era una venganza por querer alejarse! ¡Maldito! Algún día se las pagaría.


	9. Chapter 9

Acá les traigo un nuevo cap. el más largo que escribí hasta ahora y ¡Lamento la demora!

Esto pasa justo después del cap. anterior, es como una segunda parte.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Había estado pensando mucho y debía alejarlo de alguna manera, o no sería bueno para su corazón, él era un hombre casado pero tenía consideraciones con ella que no las tenía con nadie, que ella supiera al menos, y eso la hacía enamorarse más y más, por lo cual debía idear un plan para que empezase a alejarla de él. Mnnn al amo le gustaba el silencio y la soledad, jejeje ¡solo tenía que perturbarlo! Se pegaría a él las 24 horas del día y no se callaría ni un segundo.

Con esto en mente la pequeña salió de su habitación en busca del lord, el cual encontró hablando con Suri.

-humm, la tetona pervertida… perfecto-pensó, salió corriendo y abrazo a su lord de la pierna.

-amooo, no me deje solaaa.

Los dos mayores miraron para abajo a la pequeña garrapata la cual se había sentado en el pie del lord para no dejarlo avanzar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Estaba hablando con Suri sobre nuevo armamento para el ejército cuando sintió algo impactar con su pierna, cuando miro abajo se encontró con Rin que lo miraba con intensidad, ¿celos?

-amooo, no me deje solaaa.-¿qué estupidez acababa de decir? ella nunca antes dijo algo igual, ni siquiera de niña.

-hum.

-umm, niña estamos hablando de algo importante aquí ¿porque no te vas con tu nana a jugar?-Suri respondió.

-¿amo quién es ella?-pregunto Rin enojada, oh no si esto seguía su yuki podría descontrolarse y romper cosas, ya había habido un incidente así en el pasado.

-Suri la general del este.- cuando le contesto parecía sorprendida.

-¿no está un poco gorda para ser general?-

-¡¿qué es lo que dijiste?!-Suri se veía alterada.

-¡amo me esta gritandooo!- bien esto era suficiente se estaba hartando.

-Rin ¿qué sucede?

-¿cómo que qué sucede?-lo miraba con curiosidad como si no hubiese pasado nada antes y su actitud era incompresible.

-¿necesitas algo?- ya le estaba por dar algo.

-solo quiero estar con usted-le dijo sonriéndole, todo su enfado desapareció, se agacho y cargo a la cachorra.

-Suri hablaremos después

-¡pero!

\- mi amo odia esa palabra más que cualquier otra cosa-respondió Rin sabionda, le dio algo de gracia como buscaba pelea con la mayor.

Suri se quedó con una cara de indignación e incredulidad mientras se alejaba con su pequeña en brazos, estaba seguro que Rin le había sacado la lengua cuando no le veía.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Conque la tetona no era su esposa, bien no parecía su tipo de mujer, aunque probablemente fuera del tipo de todos los hombres, ¡pero no se veía elegante! ¡Y su amo merecía a alguien elegante! Bueno no es que ella alguna vez lo haya sido, más bien era del tipo salvaje… pero eso no iba al punto.

Como sea, la pregunta era ¿cómo procedería ahora? ya había obtenido la atención de su amo y hecho un berrinche, la verdad no había pensado mucho esto…

Su amo la llevo hasta el estudio, ¡sí, lo había conseguido! ¡Podía volver a ese lugar!, Takano ya estaba allí.

-mi lord -saludó.

El amo se sentó y me dejo a su lado. Me dio papel y tinta.

-puedes hacer lo que quieras.-le sonreí y me quede un rato sin hacer nada, solo mirarlo muy fijamente, como un gato con su presa, quería incomodarlo y parecía que estaba empezando a surtir efecto, lo veía algo tenso.

-¿necesitas algo?-pregunto con los ojos cerrados.

-no nada.

-Rin ponte a hacer algo.

-Ok-me arrastre a gatas hasta llegar detrás de él y empecé a trenzar su cabello, lo sentí suspirar, de seguro le desagradaba, pero no hizo nada para detenerme, ¡¿cómo era posible?! Su cabello era sagrado, maldición ¿por qué la dejaba tocarlo? Aunque era tan suave y hermoso que debía aprovecharlo ¡que felicidad su amo no la estaba deteniendo!

Ya había terminado y no sabía que hacer su amo y Takano seguían trabajando y no le prestaban atención así que decidió acostarse usando lo que sobraba de estola de su amo como almohada, eso le sorprendió al parecer ya que volteó a verme, se veía tan guapo con el cabello trenzado, maldición no quera verlo, así que se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda pero sin salirse de su estola la cual de repente la rodeo acobijándola. No pudo evitar quedarse dormida.

Se despertó con el ruido de un portazo, ¿Qué? ¿Cuánto había dormido? se sentía atontada.

-humm ¿conque aquí te ocultabas?-maldición esa era la voz de lady Irasue. Se encogió y la ignoro.

-¡mocosa maleducada! ¡Ven aquí!

Decidió hacerse la dormida, cuando sintió que alguien la levantaba de la ropa.

-¡nooo amoo, quiero quedarme!-le grito con los ojos llorosos, era por el sueño, pero lo aprovechó a su favor, le dedico la mejor cara de perro herido que se sabía.

-¿madre que crees que haces? Bájala inmediatamente- dijo algo enojado.

La youkai se veía algo sorprendida.

-tiene clases y lo sabes.

-¡nooo, no quiero ir! ¡Quiero quedarme con Sesshomaru-sama!

El amo me recogió y puso en su falda, sabía que Takano nos miraba atónito por el escándalo.

-tsk,¡ no la dejare sin educación Sesshomaru y lo sabes!

-Rin se queda.

-¡bien entonces tomara sus clases aquí! Dijo y salió aireada.

La habitación quedo en silencio. Aproveché que el amo me había puesto en su falda y me senté mejor.

-¿qué hace?-pregunte con curiosidad, bien segunda parte del plan en acción ¡atacarlo con preguntas! ¡No había nada tan irritante como las preguntas de un niño!

-trabajo

-¿en qué?

-la nueva distribución de la guardia en la frontera este.

-humm ¿y que decidió?-no sabía que preguntar, la verdad le sorprendía que le estuviese respondiendo a todo.

-Que 208 soldados deberían ir al castillo Yoko y 400 recorrer la fortaleza en el bosque Ritsu.

Takano se veía sorprendido y un poco preocupado, de seguro no quería que esto se supiera. Pero ella ahora estaba verdaderamente interesada, esta era su área y lo que le gustaba.

-uhmm ¿y cuantos pondrá en el catillo de Urisoto?- pregunto a lo que el lord se veía sorprendido de que supiese sobre sus edificios.

-ese lugar está abandonado y nadie se atrevería a cruzar por ahí, el lugar está cerca de un pantano que…

-¡¿nadie?! ¡No pondrá a nadie, que descuidado!-no pudo evitar emocionarse.

-¡lord Ryuunosuke tiene todas sus fuerzas apostadas en esa zona! Uh…-se dio cuenta que había hablado de más. Ahora los dos hombres la miraban con verdadero interés.

-¿cómo es que sabes eso Rin?

-umm usted sabe… viajo mucho y uno escucha cosas…- estaba evitando su mirada y no sabía dónde meterse.

-mi señora eso no es algo que se escuche por casualidad.

-pues no diré nada más, solo está siendo imprudente.- ambos hombres se dieron una mirada cómplice pero antes de que algo ocurriese entro Irasue-sama con la institutriz de turno.

-bien ¡hora de matemáticas!-dijo y se sentó pasándome lo necesario. Gracias a dios había interrumpido.

-todo era muy fácil para mí la mire un poco aburrida y suspire, las resolví rápido y se las pase.

-¿ya terminaste? Eso fue rápido- los hombres se veían algo sorprendidos sobre todo Takano que de seguro pensaba que yo era una niña.

-bien ahora pasaremos a unas más difíciles- dijo la institutriz y procedió a enseñarme la forma de hacerlas pero la verdad estaba harta de fingir y quería que se valla rápido para poder seguir con el plan así que la detuve.

-disculpe pero ¿me podría dejar intentar algunos ejercicios sin que me explique? quiero ver si puedo deducirlos sola- le pregunto con inocencia.

Se veía sorprendida pero no contradeciría a la protegida del lord en su presencia, así que escribió algunos ejercicios y se los paso.

Los resolvió rápidamente y se los entrego, amabas youkais se veían sorprendidas, Sesshomaru-sama ya no le prestaba atención de seguro se había dado cuenta de que sabía sobre la materia y solo jugaba con las youkais.

-¿porque no le haces una prueba a ver cuánto sabe?-dijo de repente el lord-dale un ejercicio de todos los niveles.

Takano se veía nervioso y un poco escéptico, de seguro pensaba que intentaba ponerme en vergüenza. Por lo que para aliviar la situación dijo:

-amo es imposible, deje que la institutriz haga su trabajo…- pero el lord miro fríamente a la mujer la cual se puso a hacer ejercicios con rapidez.

Me tarde un poco más de tiempo pero lo termine todo y se lo di, la youkai me veía indignada.

-¿es esto una broma mi señora?- se dirigió a la mayor, ¡esta niña no necesita educación de mi parte!- agarro sus cosas y se fue.

-la youkai me veía sorprendida y luego enojada

-¡porque no dijiste nada! ¡Haciéndome perder mi tiempo!

-es que no sabía cómo… no quería parecer una creída-dijo Rin con las orejas bajas, estaba realmente avergonzada, no quería molestar a la mayor.

-aishhh-se tapó la cara con la mano se veía un poco frustrada

-¿qué más sabes?

-ciencias, astrología, música, baile, la ceremonia del té, medicina, cocina, cuentas, y puede que algunas más que no recuerdo ahora.

-todos la miraban escépticos. la señora rompió su abanico en dos al parecer estaba realmente molesta aunque no lo expresaba en su cara.

-¿Sesshomaru puedo matarla?-pregunto con voz monótona.

-claro que no madre-respondió con el mismo tono.

-esta niña estuvo jugando todo el tiempo con tu honorable madre ¿y tú no haces nada?-argumento melodramática, ya se había calmado al parecer.

-es tu culpa por no medir sus conocimientos antes.- la youkai lo miro con rencor había vuelto a enojarse.

-amm pero con este cuerpo inútil debo volver a estudiar baile y música, ¡además no se sobre historia!-intento salvar la situación de alguna forma.

-hum ya vez si necesitaba educación después de todo-dijo animada.

\- bien bien ven conmigo- la cargo y se la llevo antes de que pudiera siquiera pensar.

Estuvo el resto del día reaprendiendo movimientos de distintas danzas, incapaz de completar su plan.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-amo, ¿cree que lo que dijo la pequeña es cierto? ¿Cómo se enteró?-le pregunto Takano.

Él tampoco sabía pero debían confirmarlo, si Rin tenía razón eso sería un problema.

-confírmalo.

-hai, y ¿amo?

-¿Que sucede?

-¿cree prudente contarle sobre tácticas a la cachorra? No es que dude de ella pero tiene más información de la que parece y no creo prudente que le revele nada más.

-es mi hembra tiene derecho a saber lo que pasa en sus tierras.

Takano lo miro con los ojos desorbitados por la reciente información.

-¿qué? Pero amo ¡es una niña! ¿Está seguro?

-no es ninguna niña solo parece una.

-¿cómo es eso posible?

Suspiro, estaba agotado entre el errático comportamiento de Rin y las preguntas de Takano le darían migraña.

-Es una larga historia, ve a hacer tu deber.

-hai-dijo dudoso y se fue dejándolo solo.

Rin se había estado comportando extraño toda la mañana, tomándose libertades con él que nunca antes había hecho y no le molestaba en absoluto, aunque se aseguraría de hacerle saber que no volviera a hacerlas en público, por mucho que le gustaba su tacto en su cabello, no podía volver a trenzarle el pelo frente a Takano, ¿qué pensarían sus hombres sobre él? Hablaría esta noche con ella y terminaría ese inapropiado comportamiento y luego quizás podría disfrutar un poco más de sus acercamientos, en privado, claro está.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Shiori! ¿Tú sabías, verdad? ¿¡Por qué no me dijiste nada!?

-¿De qué hablas?-contesto la mujer confundida.

-De la "pequeña" compañera de Sesshomaru- dijo haciendo gesto de comillas de forma exagerada.

-¿Él te lo dijo?

-Sí, ¡dios y yo tratándola como una mocosa! ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

-Por lo que tengo entendido ella era la protegida del amo pero fue mordida por algún youkai y termino así.

-¿Qué? ¿La humana? ¿ESA protegida dices?

-Si cual mas

-¿Porque no me lo dijiste?

-Porque ella me lo pidió y no la pienso desobedecer ¿quieres que el amo me mate?

-Él nunca lo haría

-Sabes que eso ha cambiado ahora, yo que tu tendría más cuidado, puede que él nos estime pero no dudara en matarnos si se trata de su compañera.

Takano empalideció a mediada que escuchaba eso, su confianza había cambiado radicalmente.

-¿Y tú como te enteraste?

-Vi sus marcas.

-¿ya la marcó? jujuju así que el gran Sesshomaru cayó ante una humana… como me gustaría molestarlo.

-no te atrevas, sabes lo mucho que le desagrada eso y creo que es un tema delicado, a la señora no le gusta para nada hablar de eso, no vieras como reacciono cuando me entere y al parecer no sabe mucho del tema ella misma, creo que él no le explico nada.

-no es raro, es tan orgulloso, no le gusta dar explicaciones a nadie, ¿pero a que te refieres con que a la señora no le gusta? Cualquier hembra estaría fascinada por la atención de un lord como Sesshomaru y lo diría a cualquiera dispuesto a escucharla.

-lo sé, pero ella al parecer no, declaró que no volvería a dejar que la tocara…

-¿tan mal estuvo? Nunca antes había tenido una queja en esa área…

-si es raro, pero es un problema ¿y lo sabes no? Si la señora no sede no habrá herederos del oeste.

-maldición ¡ese chico se tenía que conseguir a la única mujer que no lo desea! Aggg y con lo que quería ver cachorros pronto.-dijo haciendo un mohín.

-ya, puede que logremos hacerla cambiar de parecer… tenemos poco menos de un año para hacerlo.

-bien, tenemos que intentarlo. Ahora debo irme, cuando vuelva comenzaremos con un plan.

Ambos asintieron y se fueron cada uno por su lado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Más tarde esa noche.

-Rin-dijo Sesshomaru entrando a la habitación de la pequeña.

-¡amo!-respondió sorprendida.

-tenemos que hablar.

-¿ah si?

-tu comportamiento de hoy fue inaceptable, no puedes interrumpirme cuando hablo con otras personas, ni trenzar mi cabello en público.-mientras más hablaba más empalidecía la pequeña, no esperaba represalias seguro, no le gusto su reacción, no quería inhibirla tampoco ni que le temiese, se estaba arrepintiendo rápidamente de aquello, se sentó a su lado en la cama y la vio tensarse.

-Rin, no me desagrada tu comportamiento conmigo, solo no en público.-su color no cambio en ningún segundo ni se relajó menos, -maldición, la había intimidado-pensó. No sabía como actuar a continuación nunca antes le había importado la reacción de otra persona.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Rin no había esperado eso, su plan había sido para molestarlo pero no había esperado que sus palabras le afectasen tanto ¿qué le estaba pasando? ¿No era alejarlo lo que quería? Entonces ¿porque le dolía que le recriminase algo? ¿Por qué le incomodaba su presencia? Ya había decidido no amarlo más, asique ¿por qué seguía esperando aprobación de su parte?

-Rin, cepíllame el cabello-le escucho decir, su comentario la sorprendió.

-a partir de ahora tú te encargaras de mi cabello todas las noches.-Rin abrió los ojos a mas no poder.

¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? ¡Esto es todo lo contrario a lo que había planeado! ¡¿Cómo podía pedirle algo así?! Tan, tan…¡intimo! Eso era algo que una esposa hacía con su esposo ¡no era posible que le pidiese eso! ¡¿Que tanta confianza tenía el en ella?!

Él se voltio dándole la espalda y le dijo:

\- ¿qué esperas?- Ella aun impactada por el pedido se bajó lentamente de la cama y fue a buscar un peine a su comoda.

-¿está seguro mi lord?-pregunto con vos seria y ojos desconfiados. A lo que el enarco una ceja.

-¿Por qué preguntas?

-esto no es algo que pueda hacer cualquiera, no sé cómo será para los demonios, pero para los humanos este es el trabajo de una esposa dentro de la pareja.

-es igual en nuestra especie.-dijo como si nada.

Rin lo miro impactada.

-¡¿y entonces?! ¡¿Está seguro de que es correcto pedirme esto?!

-ya te dije que eras mi hembra.

-¡¿y eso que significa?! Por si no sabía ¡los humanos no usamos esa palabra!

Sesshomaru suspiro, comenzaba a impacientarse.

-te lo explicare, ahora cepíllame el cabello.

Rin se subió a la cama y se puso a las espaldas de él, comenzando a pasarle con sumo cuidado el peine entre sus hebras plateadas, estaba tan embelesada con su tarea que casi olvida su discusión anterior, hasta que el empezó a hablar.

-los inuyoukais tienen una sola compañera destinada, alguien que escogen para pasar toda su vida, es algo instintivo y que puede estar relacionado con los sentimientos.- Rin había detenido por completo su labor paralizada ante lo que escuchaba.

Sesshomaru seguía con los ojos cerrados, le provocaba un gran placer el que tocase su cabello de esa forma.

-continua.- exigió.

Cuando ella obedeció, continúo hablando.

-puede ser que los sentimientos vengan antes y por eso se despierte el instinto o ser solo instinto, Cualquiera sea la razón, una vez se marca al compañero ya no podrá estar con nadie más, no de esa forma al menos, el lazo es demasiado intenso.

-mnn disculpe la pregunta pero ¿lady Irasue es la compañera del señor Inutaisho?

-así es.

-¿entonces porque… mnn se fue con otra?

-la madre de Inuyasha era solo una amante que apareció durante un ritual llevado a cabo por youkais. En alguna etapa de su vida el macho para comprobar que hizo una buena elección y que esa es su compañera de por vida y la única hembra con la que quiere estar debe pasar por el ritual, generalmente se hace en la etapa temprana de la unión, pero mis padres tenían muchas obligaciones y mi padre tuvo que hacerlo cuando yo ya había nacido y era casi un adulto, tardó más de lo debido, aunque no hay un tiempo estipulado y termino con una sola hembra de la cual se encariño y luego murió antes de poder regresar con mi madre.

-¿de que trata el ritual? ¿Y por qué no hay un tiempo estipulado?

-se trata de acostarse con muchas hembras y acaba cuando se cansa, cuando ya tuvo demasiadas "otras" para toda su vida.

-¡eso es asqueroso!-respondió Rin indignada.

-recuerda que somos seres casi inmortales, la eternidad es mucho tiempo para estar con una sola persona ¿no crees? Es mejor si no hay dudas en el futuro, de esa forma puedes serle fiel a tu pareja y no arrepentirte de eso.

-¿y las mujeres no pueden hacer lo mismo?

-suelen ser más seguras, no necesitan del ritual para sentirse conforme con su decisión pero podrían hacerlo si quisieran.

Wooo la sociedad demoniaca es más abierta de lo que pensaba… ¿y él dijo que ella era su compañera de vida? No podía evitar sonrojarse, ahora la pregunta era ¿cuál era su caso? ¿Tenía sentimientos por ella o era solo instinto? Sin embargo no lo preguntaría, no ahora al menos, sabía que no le contestaría.

-¿usted ya lo ha hecho? ¿Al ritual? -Le pregunto con timidez.

-no- Rin se sonrojo ante la idea y luego sintió unos celos terribles, ¿eso significaba que tendría que estar con otras mujeres hasta estar seguro de ella? ¡Seguro se tardaría toda una vida! Ni ella entendía por qué la había escogido para tan importante tarea.

-si ya comprendes debes comportarte, eras la lady del oeste ahora.

-¿eh?

Sesshomaru se dio la vuelta y la miro algo molesto.

-¿que no escuchaste nada de lo que dije?

-¿eh? Si, si pero no esperaba eso…

-eres mi compañera, la única digna de ese puesto, entiéndelo de una vez.

-es que me parece demasiado irreal… ¿por qué una humana como yo? Y si es así ¿por qué no me lo dijo antes? ¿Por qué se fue?

-suficientes preguntas por hoy Rin, duérmete.

Y antes de que pudiese cuestionar nada la agarro y la metió en la cama introdujendoce él también y abrazándola por la espalda. No le quedo más opción que dormirse disfrutando de su calor y evaluando la nueva información.


	10. Chapter 10

Takano como se le había pedido, investigo sobre la situación y descubrió que lo que le había dicho su señora era verdad, debían tomar nuevas medidas de protección, pero eso le hizo dudar sobre quien era realmente su señora y por qué sabia sobre la distribución del ejercito del este y lo más importante ¿qué más sabia? Decidió investigar un poco más antes de volver.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Rin se encontraba sola en el jardín, se había alejado de todos, cosa que nunca hacia desde su transformación, porque quería pensar. Había recibido mucha información, el amo tenia cachorros, pero no eran sus hijos biológicos, bueno, si ella era la lady del oeste y tenía tanto poder como él le había dicho, podía entender porque la miraron con miedo, quería conocerlos un poco más, pero cuando creciese más, tal vez, ahora no se sentía correcto, no podía ir y presentarse como ¿Qué? ¿la pareja de su padre?, era raro considerando que ella se veía menor que ellos… Por otra parte, no tenía esposa o al menos eso creía, debía indagar.

Otra cosa importante a averiguar era que sentía su lord en realidad, ¿la había marcado por instinto o por amor? Según eso decidiría que hacer, si era solo instinto, se iría apenas recuperase su edad real, sabía que era cruel, pero ella siempre había anhelado una familia que la amase y era hora de formarse una propia, un esposo e hijos que la quisiesen más que nada, quizás ahora era una youkai, pero quien sabe cuánto duraría eso o si su vida se había alargado siquiera, y no quería estar al lado de alguien que no la quisiera de verdad.

También quedaba la incógnita de por qué se había ido, ¿por qué no le había explicado o vuelto por ella? ¿Cuál era la razón por la que habiendo preparado una habitación para ella nunca la llevo?

Bueno, primero lo primero, buscaría a Shiori y la interrogaría, ella debía saber algo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La youkai se encontraba trabajando cuando apareció la pequeña por una esquina, mirándola fijo.

La mujer se dio la vuelta algo asustada, ¿por qué la miraba así? ¿Qué quería de ella?

-Shiorii…-dijo la menor con voz de ultratumba, para después sonreír angelicalmente, lo cual altero aún más a la adulta, algo malo tramaba la joven y no le gustaba nada.

-huum, mi señora ¿necesita algo? -pregunto, intentando fingir tranquilidad.

-jujuju así es, acompáñame-dijo haciendo una seña para que se acerque.

Ambas caminaron hasta una parte alejada del jardín donde nadie pasaba. Shiori empezaba a preocuparse ¿acaso la llevaba lejos para matarla?

-y bien, Shiori, parece que tu sabias algo y no me lo dijiste. -empezó cuestionando.

\- ¿mi señora? -pregunto asustada.

-si, a eso me refiero, tú me llamaste señora desde el primer día, porque lo sabias ¿no es así? Que yo era la… jum… compañera del lord y lo que eso significaba, ¡y no me dijiste nada!

La mayor entendió todo, su lord finalmente le había informado sobre su posición, y la pequeña estaba enojada, se tiró al piso haciendo una exagerada reverencia.

\- ¡lo siento muchísimo mi señora, tenía miedo que el amo me matase si le decía algo!

Rin se compadeció y la tomó de las manos.

-está bien lo entiendo, pero no más secretos ¿ok?

\- ¡hai! -Dijo la mayor con lágrimas en los ojos por la bondad de su señora, cualquier otra la hubiese azotado o algo así.

-bien… mnn ahora tengo una pregunta, ¡pero tiene que quedar entre nosotras dos! -dijo de repente tímida.

\- ¿de qué se trata? - Respondió con curiosidad.

-humm ¿lord Sesshomaru tiene esposa?

\- ¡¿heeee?! ¿Que no le dijo sobre su posición?

-sí, pero leí que los inuyoukais suelen tener varias esposas.

-uh sí, eso es verdad, pero no es usual que lo hagan cuando tienen una compañera, son más bien matrimonios convenientes, y todos los lords tienen un harén real.

-hum- respondió algo malhumorada- ya veo, no tiene esposas, pero tiene un harén ¿no es así?

-eso es correcto, pero he sabido que el amo no lo ha visitado desde que usted ha llegado.

-¿eh? -Rin parecía sorprendida y se había relajado un poco.

-así es, así que no debería preocuparse, aunque he de advertirle de que vaya haciéndose a la idea, porque es posible que en el futuro adquiera una esposa por sus tierras o algo así, después de todo es un hombre muy ambicioso, y no es algo tan inusual en nuestro mundo, todas las youkais son criadas con este conocimiento y muchas desean que esto pase para tener alguien cercana con quien compartir vivencias, se vuelven como hermanas, ya sabes, los grandes señores suelen estar muy ocupados y no pueden estar mucho tiempo con sus familias, por eso.

\- ¡eso es…! -parecía enojada- Yo no quiero eso. - dijo un poco más triste.

-lo comprendo, mi señora y no digo que vaya a pasar, solo que no sería raro que el amo buscase una pareja por conveniencia y que el que lo haga no significa que busque dañarla o algo así, solo que es a lo que todos estamos acostumbrados.

-yo no lo acepto, ¡soy solo yo o nada! -dijo más firmemente.

Así que es una hembra territorial, pensó Shiori, eso estaba bien, las más fuertes y poderosas eran así después de todo. Shiori sonrió y no dijo nada más, después de todo, no convencería a su señora, ni eso era lo que quería.

-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Habían pasado algunas semanas, Rin ya tenía 7 años físicamente.

Sesshomaru se encontraba en su estudio trabajando, estaba molesto con Takano, quien no había vuelto en mucho tiempo.

Se abrieron las puertas y el susodicho apareció, como si lo hubiera invocado.

-mi lord, disculpe la demora-dijo haciendo una reverencia.

\- ¿qué encontraste?

\- ¡demasiado!, lo que la señora decía era verdad, hay que reorganizar la defensa de ese lado, pero eso no es todo, me tome la libertad de averiguar un poco más sobre la señora para su propio conocimiento, creí que le gustaría saber lo que ha hecho el tiempo que han estado distanciados. -Sesshomaru enarco una ceja con interés.

\- ¿y qué hallaste?

\- ¡es realmente increíble! -dijo emocionado.

Sesshomaru frunció el cejo, ¿qué podía ser tan interesante?

-Al parecer a los 13 años recibió entrenamiento en el templo Shintsuki, ese famoso monasterio al norte.

-imposible, no admiten mujeres-dijo Sesshomaru serio, volviendo a sus papeles.

-lo sé, pero lo logro de alguna forma, es la primera mujer en ser entrenada ahí, y eso no es todo… después de eso fue con Tibius.

Inmediatamente el peliblanco dejo lo que estaba haciendo, sorprendido y miro al hombre en frente suyo. - ¿qué? -pregunto.

-si, al parecer estuvo un año con él, vaya a saber que hicieron… nadie sabe nada de eso, luego viajo mucho, parece ser que se educó con diversas personas e hizo varios trabajos.

\- ¿podrías ser más específico? -dijo el menor molesto.

-no, me tardaría mucho, realmente conoce a muchas personas: médicos, astrólogos, guerreros, ladrones, geishas ¡de todo! Le perdí la pista varias veces, y decidí volver o no terminaría nunca. Creo que debería preguntarle en persona- dijo concluyendo. - y luego decírmelo, porque tengo mucha curiosidad-agrego sin poder contenerse.

Sesshomaru le miro molesto, ¿qué diablos estaba pasando? ¿Cómo podía no saber estas cosas de Rin? ¿Por qué no le había contado? ¿Qué más había hecho? Le molestaba no saber, él siempre se había jactado de ser el que más la conocía en el mundo, y ahora parecía que era el que menos sabia. Eso le molestaba. Sin más se levantó y salió de la habitación.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.—

Takano se reunió con Shiori, la curiosidad y el interés por su nueva señora no desaparecía, quería saber más, parecía que no bromeaba cuando había dicho que le gustaban las artes marciales, ¿qué tan buena seria? Ya quería que creciese ¡y así poder enfrentarla y comprobarlo!

\- ¿qué te sucede? Te ves emocionado-dijo la mujer.

-lo estoy, parece que la pequeña señora no es tan inocente como pensábamos.

\- ¿eh?

A continuación le conto todo lo que había descubierto, ambos estaban sorprendidos.

-bueno eso… espero que no cambie nada…

\- ¿por qué lo dices? -pregunto el castaño.

-bueno, me refiero a la forma que tiene nuestro lord de ver a la pequeña, él siempre la considero su protegida, alguien a quien debía cuidar, si es tan fuerte que ya no lo necesita ¿que pasara?

-huh- Takano recién se daba cuenta.

\- ¡por eso debemos seguir con nuestro plan! ¡Debemos enamorarlos entre ellos! ¡Ahora no es solo a la señora!

-si tienes razón, seguiré investigando luego e intentare hacer que se enamore de ella contándole sus hazañas, después de todo ¡le agradara saber lo lista y fuerte que es su hembra! ¡Le haré sentir orgullo por ella!

-sí, si ¡es una buena táctica! -contesto entusiasmada Shiori, sabiendo que funcionaria. - ¡yo intentare convencer a la señora del buen partido que Sesshomaru es!

-entonces es un plan. ¡oh, esto será divertido!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Rin estaba en su habitación cepillando su cabello cuando el lord entro y cerró la puerta con un golpe detrás de él, estaba muy enojado, pensó.

-Rin, Takano ha llegado, traía muy interesante información.

-¿ah sí?

-sobre ti.

-¿me mando a investigar?

-no, él lo hizo por su cuenta.

-hum, ¿y qué le dijo?- Sesshomaru entorno los ojos ante esto.

-al parecer no fuiste tan paciente como creí… ¿por qué saliste de la aldea?

-yo… ¡quería irme con usted!

-te dije que volvería cuando fueses mayor.

Rin sacudió la cabeza negando enérgicamente.

-no, lo sé, no lo fui a buscar, fui una buena niña y esperé, pero no quería ser una carga para usted, no quería que se arrepintiese de llevarme con usted, además… ¡ya no quería sentirme débil e indefensa! ¡es molesto!

-eso fue peligroso.

-lo sé, pero ya no había nada que pudiese aprender en la aldea, Inuyasha maneja bien el sable, pero no es tan buen profesor, al igual que con el resto, llego el momento que ya no tenían nada que enseñarme, así que me fui, lo siento, no le dije nada porque quería que fuera sorpresa, pero usted no volvió... por lo que nunca puede decirle.

Sesshomaru ya se había calmado para este momento, sabía que cuando algo se le metía a Rin en la cabeza nadie podía pararla, por lo que esos inútiles no podrían haber hecho nada de todas formas.

-bien, cuéntame todo.

Rin abrió mucho los ojos. Su amo estaba siendo muy comprensivo, realmente no era el mismo de siempre.

-ahhh es muy largo, pero supongo que podría empezar y seguimos otro día.

Sesshomaru la agarro y se la llevo a su habitación, pidió que trajeran sus alimentos allí y empezaron una larga noche de ponerse al tanto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿qué hiciste luego de ir con Tibius y a esas aldeas a aprender?

-bueno, ya para la edad de 15, encontré un dragón que estaba herido, solo jamás habría sobrevivido, ¡pero no podía dejarlo así! por lo que después de mucho tiempo intentando cuidarlo y de que este me rechazara, logre ganarme su confianza y ahora somos amigos, lo mismo me paso con muchos otros dragones, es como si tuviese un imán para ellos… ahora tengo muchos amigos dragones que vienen cuando los llamo, por eso muchos me llaman domadora de dragones, aunque no me gusta ese nombre.

-¿dónde están?

Es raro, pensaba Sesshomaru, la única forma que volviesen por ella era que hubiesen formado un vínculo, hecho un contrato, por eso le extrañaba que no estuviesen con ella.

-con el dinero de varios trabajos compré una isla desierta y les di su ubicación para que vivan en paz ahí, sin miedo a ser cazados, no quería atarlos a mi lado, era innecesario, y ellos no están hechos para ser mascotas, nacieron con alas para ser libres y volar.

Esa filosofía era muy propia de ella, pero lo que le intrigaba era otra cosa… ¿¡Era una terrateniente!? ¿cuándo había pasado? ¿Cómo había hecho eso? ¿Qué clase de trabajos hacía para conseguir lo suficiente para comprar tierras?

-¿qué trabajo te puede dar tanto dinero?- ante su pregunta la cachorra volteo la cabeza y rehuyó su mirada. Al parecer no iba a decirle nada.

-Rin.

-¡está bien! Cuando usted me dijo por segunda vez…¿lo recuerda no?-le dijo sarcástica.

El entorno los ojos ante esto, enojado. Rin sonrió satisfecha y siguió su relato.

-hum bueno, después de eso yo sabía que no iba a volver, así que deje de esperarlo y decidí volver a viajar. Ahí encontré unas personas e hicimos un grupo, eramos mercenarios, aunque me gustaría decir que más bien eramos justicieros, porque si el trabajo no nos iba, no lo hacíamos.

-no me digas que…

-sip, el grupo Sakura.

Él había oído de él, todo el mundo había oído de él, un grupo de asesinos elite, los targets de esta gente eran cosa seria, nadie sabía cómo lo hacían, pero siempre conseguían su objetivo, a lo largo del tiempo se había llegado a conocer sobre los miembros y aun así , aunque ya no eran un misterio, eran temidos. Sin embargo, había alguien que siempre había permanecido en las sombras, un 6 miembro del que nadie sabía nada con claridad, solo que era una mujer, ¿podría ser esta persona Rin? ¿Cómo era posible? No le entraba en la cabeza que su Rin, la tierna niña de las flores y sonrisas, pudiese ser esa persona ¿Que tan fuerte y temible era? ¿Ella que odiaba que las personas murieran ahora era una asesina?

-amo, no piense demasiado en eso… puede que haya cambiado, pero aun soy la misma, solo que no lo demuestro ante el resto, nadie me ha visto como usted me ha visto, en todos los sentidos de la palabra.

Le sorprendió escuchar eso, ¿cómo siempre sabía lo que quería escuchar?

-bien, suficiente por hoy, ve a dormir.

-¿eh? Está bien, buenas noches-le dijo mientras se dirigía a la cama y se metía como si fuera la suya propia. El sonrió ante esto, parece que ella al fin empezaba a entender cuál era su lugar, a su lado, en su cama y su vida. Pensando esto se dirigió a la cama para dormir también, o más bien observarla toda la noche, porque él no requería descansar constantemente como ella.


	11. Chapter 11

Luego de un tiempo, y habiendo llegado a la edad de 8 años físicos, los mismos que cuando conoció al amo Sesshomaru, la pequeña Rin daba por finalizadas sus clases de aprendizaje con la señora Irasue, ahora solo le quedaban algunas clases de practica para no oxidarse en todo el tiempo que le quedaba a su cuerpo para crecer, por otro lado, ya había hablado con su amo y había conseguido su consentimiento para iniciar clases de entrenamiento con Takano.

-¡Takano! -grito la niña mientras corría en su dirección.

El mayor se dio la vuelta algo sorprendido.

-¡Takano entréname!-le dijo con los ojos brillantes de emoción.

-agg, emmn jajaj mi señora… no puedo hacer eso, el amo se molestará.

-no, no es así ¡ya hablé con él!

-¿de verdad?-por alguna razón su actitud le parecía sospechosa y le dejaba dudoso.

-si si ahora ¡vamos!- la miro mejor y efectivamente estaba vestida de forma cómoda, para entrenar. Una hakama violeta con la parte superior del kimono de celeste claro, con un bonito patrón floral, no, esa ropa era muy costosa para usarla para entrenar, pero bueno, estaba ante la señora del oeste, no podía decirle que vistiese algo por debajo de su status.

-bueno, entrenará junto con los jóvenes príncipes y algunos otros cachorros hijos de soldados.

Ante esto la pequeña se puso tensa y su rosto perdió su emoción inicial, hasta podría jurar que se puso un poco pálida.

-¿hay algún problema?- no puede ser que los conozca y no le agraden ¿verdad? Esto era malo…

La menor negó con la cabeza, pero estaba tan dura que parecía algún tipo de muñeco averiado, luego tomo aire, lo que al parecer la relajo, y se golpeó con fuerza la cara con las dos malos, eso le dio un susto de muerte.

-ehhm ¿está bien?-dijo con su voz temblando, no podía ser que la hubiese echo enojar ¿o sí?

-por supuesto- dijo Rin con las mejillas rojas por el golpe, al parecer había vuelto a la normalidad. Takano se relajó, pero no demasiado, no sabía con qué iba a salir la niña a continuación.

-vamos- Le dijo segura y empezó a caminar.

-bien- respondió no muy seguro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras se iban acercando, los príncipes la divisaron, estaban vestidos todos igual, con hakamas verde oscuro y kimono blanco por debajo de este. La miraron un poco sorprendidos.

-Takano-san ¿qué hace ella aquí? ¿supervisara nuestro entrenamiento?-dijo un poco tímido el mayor, la verdad ella no le agradaba demasiado pero temía el poder que tenía sobre su padre.

-no, ella va a entrenar con ustedes a partir de ahora.

Todos se quedaron mirándolos sorprendidos a mas no poder.

-¿he? ¿Que dices?

-ya ya todos agarren una espada de madera y empiezen a practicar entre ustedes, en un rato estaré supervisándolos, y usted mi señora…-¿eh a dónde fue?

La diviso un poco alejada, en el suelo, abierta de piernas y estirando, aparentemente.

-mi señora ¿qué hace?

-estiro, es muy importante, hace mucho que no entreno intensivamente por lo que no quiero lastimarme.

-¡no debería calentar su cuerpo primero? si es eso lo que le preocupa…

-ya lo hice, di dos vueltas al castillo.

-¡¿dos vueltas al castillo?! ¡Eso es demasiado!

Rin solo lo miro sin interés alguno, y siguió estirando.

-bueno, lo es para su edad actual. - agrego después de un tiempo.- ya, entonces le ayudare con los movimientos básicos de la katana así puede practicar con el resto.

Rin lo miro escéptica.

-¿es esto lo que le enseñaba a Sesshomaru-sama de chico?-le pregunto un poco decepcionada.

-¡¿qué?!-respondió alterado, ¡esa mocosa estaba cuestionando sus métodos de enseñanza!

-digo… está bien para un ejército, pero no es el entrenamiento especializado que esperaba… uno de acuerdo a mis habilidades y posibilidades, por ejemplo, mi estilo de lucha se especializa en la flexibilidad y la rapidez, ya que por ser menuda no tengo mucha fuerza, no soy un hombre Takano-san, no me entrene como a uno- le dijo con una seguridad sorprendente.

Se relajó ante esto, había estado furioso al principio, pero ella tenía razón, aunque había pensado probarla primero, bueno, si tenía tanta confianza en sí misma solo tendría que ver que podía hacer.

-¿y bien? muéstrame como entrenabas habitualmente, lo adaptaré para tu cuerpo actual.

-hai- respondió Rin enérgica.

Y le mostró varios movimientos acrobáticos que sorprendieron a Takano, saltaba, trepaba y corría de forma impresionante.

Agitada le dijo- mi estilo de lucha es mas de ataque que defensivo y con mucho salto, toco poco tiempo el suelo, por lo que necesito buen estado físico.

-si entiendo- el hombre la miraba pensativo intentando idear un plan de entrenamiento apropiado. Cuando se dio cuenta de repente, ella estaba confiando en él al parecer, ya que le había contado sobre su estilo de pelea del cual estaba seguro que nadie sabría con exactitud, porque si era tan buena peleando significaba que nadie había logrado conocer sus trucos, o ya la habrían vencido. Y lo confirmo cuando la miro y ella le devolvía una mirada cargada de seguridad y confianza, como si estuviesen por ir a la guerra y estuviese confiando en el para cuidarle las espaldas.-entiendo-repitió.

Ella sonrió y se puse a mirar al resto.

-bien, aun así, quiero que me muestres tu estilo de lucha, pero sería injusto que yo sea tu oponente por tu tamaño, mnn… ¡Yuki, ven!

Se acercó el hermano del medio, el pequeño de cabello rubio claro, quien aparentaba 10 años.

Empezaron a pelear y para sorpresa de Takano ella no atacaba, como había dicho, sino que esquivaba absolutamente todas las estocadas de Yuki y se veía que lo estaba agotando, cuando el pequeño estaba harto de que huyese tanto, y a la vez algo agitado, Rin empezó a atacar cambiando su katana a la mano izquierda, golpe contra golpe desequilibraban al joven y Rin termino ganando sin demasiado esfuerzo. Todos miraban sorprendidos la escena, una mocosa sin experiencia había vencido a uno de los príncipes, Aki la miraba entre asombrado y enojado. –bueno al menos la compañera que eligió padre no es una debilucha –pensó-claro que no sería una debilucha, era su padre de quien estaban hablando-reafirmo.

Rin ayudo a levantarse al cachorro y para sorpresa de él no le miraba ni con ternura o lastima por haber perdido, en su mirada no había la superioridad que esperaba.

-¿estás bien?- pregunto

-si –respondió el aceptando su ayuda.

-Claro que no era débil -pensó Takano, había olvidado por un segundo que no era una cachorra inexperta sino una experimentada guerrera, que si bien podía necesitar entrenamiento, no había olvidado todos los trucos que le harían ganar una batalla, ni la inteligencia adquirida de esta, como medir al oponente y pensar una estrategia para derrotarlo, podía ver que era como el amo, una estratega que usaba el cerebro y no la fuerza bruta al combatir, no pudo evitar sonreír ante esto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El entrenamiento había acabado y los tres decidieron acercarse a conocerla más.

-eso fue impresionante Rin sama-dijo el menor.

-¡¿Eh?!-se erizo toda al escucharlos.-¿c-c-como saben mi nombre?

La miraron extrañados.

-padre nos lo dijo, aunque de todas formas es imposible no saberlo, todo el castillo habla de usted.

-uhh-Rin se veía apesadumbrada, sabia de que debían estar hablando,, "la joven señora rompió el florero de xxx años" o "la pequeña del amo no quiso vestirse hoy, así que fue a tomar el té en ropas de cama! ¡Y al amo no parecía molestarle demasiado!" aggg ¡qué vergüenza!

-¿no le molesta que le llamemos padre a lord Sesshomaru?-pregunto el mayor para cerciorarse.

-¿hum? ¿Por qué me molestaría? Si a él no le molesta…

Los tres sonrieron ante esto, en diferentes mediadas, el más grande apenas y los más pequeños de forma deslumbrante.

-¿entonces no te molesta nuestra estadía en palacio?

Rin parecía algo desubicada por sus preguntas- ¿por qué habría de molestarme? No es como si tuviese algo contra ustedes, ni los conozco, y aunque me cayesen mal este lugar es lo suficientemente grande como para no tener que verlos nunca si no quiero.

Se quedaron estupefactos ante eso, aunque el mayor parecía aliviado de que pensase así, significaba que no tendría que esforzarse por caerle bien ya ella no los echaría aunque los odiase.

El más pequeño agarro a Rin de la manga cuando estaba devolviendo la katana de madera a su respectivo lugar-¿no nos quieres?-pregunto asustado, parecía como si fuese a largarse a llorar en cualquier momento.

-ehhh emmm yo no los conozco así que no podría decirlo con seguridad-dijo dudosa.

Yuki hizo que Jiro soltase su manga- está bien Jiro, no te preocupes…

-pero… ¿no será nuestra madre?-le pregunto al mayor.

-¡¿mm ma-ma madre?!-Rin estaba colorada de los pies a la cabeza con su cola y orejas todas erizadas.

Jum-rio el mayor-¿como podría? Es una mocosa…

-oiii más respeto que tengo 27 años humanos, ¡podría tener un hijo de tu edad si me hubiese quedado en la aldea y casado joven!

La miraron escépticos.

-así que padre tenía razón… realmente eres adulta ¿no? ¿Qué te paso?-pregunto Aki.

-hum, es una larga historia y ahora estoy cansada, me voy, hasta mañana.

Los dejo con la palabra en la boca y se fue.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Que miedoo- pensaba Rin mientras volvía a su habitación -que le llamasen madre unos niños que ni conocía, un segundo… ¿ella tendría que hacerse cargo de ellos? Porque si eran los adorados hijos de su amo y ella supuestamente, y sin importar su opinión, era su pareja, pseudo-esposa, entonces ¡¿sería algo así como su madre verdad?! Que increíblemente abusivo que era su lord, más allá que a ella le gustasen mucho los niños y quería una familia grande, imponerle así a sus niños, bueno… no parecían malos chicos, debería darles una oportunidad antes de reclamar nada o podría salirle caro su berrinche. Ufff es que últimamente solo quería contradecirlo en todo lo que podía, ¡no quería enamorarse más de ese hombre! Aun si era sobre sus niños ¡quería reclamarle algo! aunque no debía… maldito bastardo que hacia todo bien.

-Rin-

-Hablando del diablo…-pensó la pequeña.

-¡Sesshomaru-sama! ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto inocentemente.

-¿ya volviste de tu entrenamiento? ¿Qué tal? ¿Fue satisfactorio?

-haaaa- Rin hizo una mueca de insatisfacción.

-¿tan mal?-respondió frunciendo el seño

-bueno, lo tenía en demasiada estima supongo, me hice una idea equivocada, pero aun así seguiré entrenando.

-bien, cuando te aburras podrás entrenar conmigo.

-¡¿de verdad?!- Dijo con el rostro lleno de ilusión y los ojos brillantes.

-no tendré piedad-aclaro yéndose del lugar.

-ahh- suspiro Rin toda sonrojada-¡es tan frio y cruel que termina excitándome! ¡Me he vuelto una masoquista por su culpa!-pensó.

-¡ya quiero ser más grande y fuerte para acaparar todo su entrenamiento! así ya no necesitara de esa pechugona babosa. Jujuju ¡acaparare todo su tiempo! ¡Lo hare amarme más y más hasta el punto que este rogando por más y ya no pueda pensar en otra cosa que no sea yo! Pensó emocionada.

-¿Eh? ¡Nooo que estás pensando estúpida! ¡Tu no quieres eso! Quieres vengarte por su despecho, por dejarte, por eso si él no te ama te iras y lo dejaras solo como el perro que es, y si es posible te conseguirás un súper esposo que este babeando por ti y te le pasearas por el frente en cada evento, tomada del brazo de tu nuevo y flamante esposo. Jujuju la venganza perfecta… nada más lamentable que perro que no puede comer incluso con un hueso frente a él.

Dio una sonrisa malvada y se fue dando saltitos como la inocente niña que no era.


End file.
